Spring Collection
by iwha
Summary: This is just mostly a collection of 1886 and 2786 stories.
1. At a glance

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Sawada Tsunayoshi (POV), Miura Haru, Vongole Primo (Giotto Taru), Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo, Daemon Spade, G, Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle, Natsu(Human), Elena (mentioned), Varia (mentioned), Reborn (mentioned), Sawada Nana (mentioned), Sawada Iemitsu (mentioned), Vongola Ninth - Timoteo (mentioned), Xanxus (mentioned), 2786, 6996

**Word Count**: 4,147

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: AU, slight-OOC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: I'm also posting this here, since its a drabble and one-shot collection. C:

* * *

**At A Glance**

_Aoao toshita yozora no shita de__  
__Anata ga miteta ushiro koi sugita_

_(Under the blue night sky__  
__you looked at love from behind)_

"**_Papa, awe we thew wet?" "No. We're not there yet sweetheart, I'm sorry" "But I weawy weawwy wanna see Mama!" "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you just have to wait longer." "Awww…" My son looked at me with those eyes. The very eyes, which I've fallen deeply in love with, so long ago._**

I remember the day when I first met her. It was one of those days that I just absentmindedly go to places and just take pictures.

And then I saw her. She were smiling and so full of life, that I kept on wondering if it's too good to be true; that a person like her could really live in this world.

I was too shy to ask her name so I just took a picture of her smiling while she feed the doves in the park. Surprisingly, no one noticed her there. I smiled at her figure, and thought,"_I wish I could see her again"_.

After that, I took some more pictures until sunset. I looked again to where she is, and saw that she wasn't there anymore. I sighed and got home.

After about a week, I got to go to the park again. This time, if I ever see her again, I'll really ask for her name; maybe I could also ask her out for a date.

I chuckled to myself, I'm asking too much huh? I remember when I've told about her to my brothers & friends. They were surprisingly supportive that they even gave me an advice or two.

**_Flashback_**

"_Wow Tsuna! I knew you'd get over that dame-ness of yours!"_

_ My oldest brother, Giotto-nii, said to me while laughing good-naturedly and slapping me from behind. _

_"Oi Tsuna! Never thought I'd see the day you'd fall in love. Heck! I thought you'd be a monk!" _

_My childhood friend and flat mate, Hayato said while laughing his ass off. I just smiled. "Of course I'd fall in love! I'm human after all!" I said to him back. _

_"Ahahahaha! It's good for you to finally find someone. I'm happy for you Tsuna!"_

_ My other childhood friend and another flat mate, Takeshi, said to me. _

_"By the way, what's her name Tsuna?" _

_My other, older brother, Dino-nii asked me. Everyone suddenly stared at me with interest. _

_"Yeah Tsuna, and when will we meet this 'girl of your dreams' of yours huh?" _

_G, my brother's, Giotto-nii's best friend and Hayato's older brother, asked me slyly with his eyes gleaming mischievously._

"_Kufufufu. Don't tell us, you don't know." I coughed nervously. "Kufufufu. This is interesting." _

_Mukuro, my friend since middle school, said which made me red with embarrassment. _

_Everyone howled in laughter. My brother, Giotto-nii, patted my shoulder shaking his head while trying to stifle his laugh. _

_While my other brother, Dino-nii, just laughed at my predicament with mirth. _

_What did I do to deserve this? "Bull's Eye! Seriously Tsuna, when you saw a beautiful lady you ask her name. After that, you ask her for a date then BOOM! You started dating!" _

_Daemon, Mukuro's cousin, said; by slamming his fist to the table to emphasize the BOOM part._

_Both Mukuro and Hayato, along with G, laughed so loudly that I'm suddenly thankful that we're all at my flat. Seriously, shouldn't they at least say something nice? Something to at least motivate me a bit? I sighed in resignation. Nope. They aren't like that at all._

_ "Maa maa Daemon, you should understand Tsuna-kun. He must've been shy when he saw her am I right, Tsuna-kun?" _

_Asari, Takeshi's older brother, stepped in and somewhat saved me. It's very embarrassing that he, very accurately, just told all of them my predicament. _

_I just nodded lamely. Who'd blame me for that? _

_"Cheer up Tsuna! I'm sure you'll know her name one day. And maybe ask her out!" Bless you Takeshi! You're really a lifesaver!_

"_You know Daemon-san, not everyone could be like you. I mean it worked for you with Elena-san, but seriously, yours is super-duper rare enough as it is." _

_I said monotonously. You can't blame me either. I mean, come on! Their love story is, like, straight out of the movies! "Humph! You may never know that it might happen to you too." he said to me while smirking. I just laughed and scratched my head._

"_Just be yourself little bro. Being yourself would just be alright." _

_Giotto-nii-san said to me patting my head. "Yeah, it'll work out alright, like what aniki said." Dino-nii said while pointing his thumb at Giotto-nii._

_ "Thanks, I guess?" Is the last thing I've said that night, because if I ever say something again, they'll definitely turn it against me. _

_Not long after, they each made a bet on how long till I'm going to ask that girl's name out much less actually asking her out. Ugh. What 'GREAT' friends they are. Wisely, and thankfully enough, my brothers didn't bet on anything. On the other hand, the others, bet it'll take me 3 weeks (Asari's bet), 4 months (Takeshi &, surprisingly, G's bet) a year (Daemon's bet), 6 months (Mukuro's bet) and a week (Hayato's bet) to actually ask her name much less ask her out._

**_Flashback ends_**

_Tokiori miseru mujaki na negao__  
__Atashi ga miteta koishii sugita_

_(I looked at your innocent sleeping face you show me sometimes__  
__I miss your form)_

"**_Papa, waw mas mama wook wike?" I chuckled. "Hmm... Let's see... Yes… Well, she was a very beautiful person son." "Weawwy? Mama's bewuutiful?" I chuckled again and ruffled his hair._**

I saw her again today. This time, I got all the strength and courage I needed and went to where she is. I'm dumbstruck. She's more beautiful up close. I smiled to her and said,

"Hello. Good afternoon isn't it?"

She looked at me in surprise then smiled. Good God. I'm really falling hard for this girl.

"Yes. It's a very good afternoon indeed."

She said to me and smiled. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

Those chocolate brown eyes of hers, I could just stare and drown on them for all of my life.

"What's your name? By the way I'm Tsuna."

I asked while scratching the back of my head shyly.

'_Oh no! I'm really am Dame huh? I thought I've already grew up from that name! Oh God please don't let her think of me as pathetic! Please oh God! Oh God! _

If the guys were her, I'm sure as hell that they'd already be laughing their asses off. GAH! That "Dame-ness" of mine never did leave me. I've must've looked pathetic.

_Wait. Maybe she DOES think I'm pathetic! I wish the ground would swallow me-!_'

"I'm Haru. It's nice to meet you Tsuna-san. You're an interesting person."

**"****_Hey, you're here. And you've brought along the little guy. "C'mere brat." _**

**_Hayato saw us and gestured my son to come closer. He ran over to Hayato. _**

**_"You're here, Tsuna. Good to see you." _**

**_Takeshi hollered with his signature grin. No matter how many years have passed, he's still the same. _**

**_"It's good to see you too, Takeshi." I said back with an easy grin._**

**_"Kufufufu. You're late Tsunayoshi. You're always late when we were kids and you still are. Kufufufufufu. You never did change huh? Kufufufufu."_**

**_ Mukuro's the same as ever too. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing though. _**

**_"Mukuro-sama, please stop."Ah Nagi-san, the only one who has the power to control him. _**

**_"Okay, okay, anything for my dear Nagi. Though I expect a reward later for behaving" Mukuro said giving Nagi a lecherous glance._**

**_ "M-Mukuro-sama!" _**

**_Or not. _**

**_"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Mukuro said to his wife panicking when he saw that she's about to cry._**

**_ "Good to see you too, Mukuro, Nagi-san." I said to them with a small smile. _**

**_"You too, Sawada-san. It's good to see old friends again." _**

**_"It really has been a while, Tsunayoshi." I just nodded in agreement._**

'-_Now? Wait a minute. Did she just-? Did she really just-?_ '

I snapped out of my thoughts and told her "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you too Haru-san. Would you mind if you model for me?"

I asked raising my camera as emphasis. She giggled again.

'_I really am falling in love with you.'_

"Are you sure? Not to be rude or anything, but is it really ok for me to be your model?" she asked me with her voice, although in a good mood, somehow felt a bit uncertain.

"Yes, I'm sure Haru-san. You see, I need to have a model for my upcoming exhibition as my thesis. My major is photography you see. So I would appreciate it if you would accept to be my model."

I'm not really lying. I really do need a model for my exhibition. And also with this, I could spend some more time with her.

'_Please say yes Haru.'_

"Hmm. If I accept, then would we only take pictures in this park?" Haru said to me with a soft smile. For some reason I felt that this is important. I agreed and exchanged contacts, I told her to just contact me when she'd be free and vice-versa. With that, we've parted ways.

I walked a few and then stopped. I turned around and looked at her. She was walking the other way. I smiled and faced the sky and silently said 'YES'.

As I walk my way home, I couldn't help but replay our conversation in my mind.

I never thought I'd met someone like Haru. Even if our conversation is short, I could tell that she is beautiful, both inside and out. But somehow, at the back of my mind, something tells me that I should treasure every moment I'd spend with her. I shook my head, erasing those thoughts. That. Is. Ridiculous. Why am I thinking this?

"**_Stop being a pervert Pineapple Head!"_**

**_Hayato yelled giving my son back in my arms. I instantly covered his ears. I really don't want him to hear those two argue. They can be quite... vulgar, if you know what I mean. _**

**_Sigh. Some things never change. _**

**_"What did you say Octopus Head?" _**

**_"Why you-!" _**

**_"Maa, maa, it's our reunion today; can't you two at least try to be civil towards each other? You're both adults now. You two must be a good Role Model for the kiddo here."_**

**_Asari-san said pointing out my son. _**

**_"Tch. Fine, whatever." _**

**_"Alright, I'll Stop Asari-san." _**

**_"Good." _**

**_"Hey Tsuna, how have you been?" Giotto-nii, asked me. _**

**_"I'm fine Giotto-nii, but where's Dino-nii?" I asked him. Where IS our other brother? _**

**_"I got a call from him earlier, he said that he'll be running late due to work. But if you ask me I bet he's just lost. You know that he's always been directionally challenged right?" We both laughed at this. _**

**_"Hey! Who's directionally challenged huh! I'm not lost! I literally am held up by work!" _**

**_Dino-nii, exclaimed while panting with his suit wrinkled. In short, he looked like a mess. _**

**_"Yeah, yeah. We know. "Giotto-nii said to him teasingly while Dino-nii, with his face red with embarrassment, arguing to him about something I really don't want to know. Giotto-nii just kept on riling him up. I just shook my head at their antics._**

I opened the door and saw Hayato in the living room together with Takeshi playing Wii, with him cursing and Takeshi winning.

Ah. No one can really beat up Takeshi in Wii especially if it's any game pertaining to swords, well, except perhaps, his brother Asari.

But then again, both are kendo masters. So go figure. I coughed a little loud. They both turned their heads toward my direction and smiled. Well, only Takeshi did, Hayato's still sulking.

"Yo Tsuna! Did something happen? You seemed to be in a really good mood."

Takeshi asked me while still grinning. This perked Hayato up and walks up to us.

"Well, did you ask her?"

That's Hayato for you, always straight to the point. I nodded my head with a wide smile.

"Her name is Haru. I ask her to be the model for my exhibition and said yes. I even got her number!"

"Wow Tsuna!"

"Congrats!"

"Yeah. Thanks you guys." I said smiling at them.

"So this means I won the bet! Fuck Yeah! Gimme your end of the bargain Baseball-Freak!" The smile was gone as quickly as it formed. Shit.

"Damn! Here you go Hayato. Ahahahaha!" Takeshi said while giving Hayato his money.

"Hell Yeah! I'm so gonna buy that book now! Gotta call Pinkie, Pineapple Head, Melon Head and Flute-Freak. Mwahahahaha! I'm gonna be rich!" Hayato said running off to call G, Mukuro, Daemon and Asari to tell the money they owe him. I sigh, shaking my head.

_Donna hito toki mo subete__  
__Wasurenai you ni_  
_Muchuu de shattaa kiru atashi no kokoro wa_  
_Setsunai shiawase data_

_(So that I wouldn't forget__  
__a single time_  
_my heart clicked the shutter, oblivious to anything else_  
_it was a painful happiness)_

After that, we see each other as often as we could. Of course it's always on the park. We've talked about many things, like our dreams towards the future, friends and family, etc. through this I got to know her more and more, kept on falling even more in love with her as each day pass by.

One day, I caught her sleeping in the usual tree we often met up with. I took the chance and snapped a picture of her sleeping. I tucked a stray hair near the eyes in her ear and kissed her forehead. I mouthed the words I want to say to her. She stirred and woke up.

"Ngg... Tsu-kun. Sorry I fell asleep. Were you waiting for so long?"

"No. I just got here."

"Oh. I see. Well then, would you come with me for a little adventure?" I raised an eyebrow, confused. She just giggled.

"Don't worry it's not that far. So, would you come with me?" "Alright. Ladies first after all." I slightly bowed like a butler and smiled mischievously. She laughed at my antics.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Tsu-kun? Okay, we'll go this way." And then I followed her.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_

_("I just love you")_

At last we've come to our destination.

"I want to go here with you. I'd like you to meet someone." I nodded my head.

I suddenly got nervous I don't know why though. I feel like something important will happen now.

"Nii-nii. It's me, Haru. I'd like you to meet someone."

Haru said with a sad smile on her face. My eyes widen in surprise. The one she called 'Nii-nii' is a grave.

"Nii-nii, this is Tsu-kun the one I've always told you about. Tsu-kun, this is my Nii-nii, Kyouya."

"Tsu-kun, I'd really would like you to meet him."

I stood there shock. But I quickly shook my head and moved closer.

"Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A friend of your sister, Hibari Haru, but I intend to court her, if you don't mind." I said while bowing formally to his grave. I heard a gasp and saw Haru surprised. I smiled and return to my normal posture.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_

_("I just love you")_

"I've been meaning to tell you, I wanted you to know that I love you. I've always been in love with you all this time. You know, the first time that I've met you is not the time I've talked to you. It was a week before actually, it's just so happens I was at the park at that time. I was taking pictures. And then I saw you. Your smile captivated me. Right then and there, I knew I was in love with you. You may reject me but let me tell you this, I'll always love you." There I said it.

She tearfully smiled and shook her head. She started crying. I panicked.

"H-hey! Don't cry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry." I said to her as I wipe away her tears.

"T-that's not it Tsu-kun! I love you too. And I'm happy that you felt the same." She said that to me.

I'm so happy. I-I just can't express my happiness with words. I hugged her and twirl her around while saying 'I love you' repeatedly. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. I was the happiest person in the world back then, now that I recall.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"__  
__Tada sore dake de yokatta noni_

_("I just love you"__  
__That was enough for me)_

Like they say, all good things must come to an end. But I didn't know it by then. I was young and in love. My world revolves around her and hers as well. We were young then. I now look at the pictures we had together and it makes me cry.

We were dating for about a year by then, we were at the park. Under the very same tree that I've first saw her. I didn't know it then. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. For the second time in my life, I've never felt such immense joy at that moment. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

**_Flashback_**

_We're now married for about a year now. Haru and I were blissfully happy. Sure, there are ups and downs, but we both have gone through with it. Like when I came to visit her family, more specifically her father, he didn't approve of me at first. He even tried to kill me with his metal tonfas! If it wasn't for Haru, I would have been killed! But that's another story to tell. _

_Anyways, even though he tried to kill me, I kept on my composure. I said to him in a serious manner that I love her daughter and that I am serious about our pending union. I would do everything in my power to make her happy. I'd rather commit seppuku if I ever made her cry. My family's an old family of samurais and I assure him that he has my word._

"_Very well then, I want you to prove to me how determined you really are. If you're family is as what you've claimed it to be, then I'll challenge you on a one-on-one match between the two of us men." With that, he stood up and left the room. _

_Haru rushed towards me and asked if I was really serious about what I have just said. I told her I really am serious, and what I've told his father is true. Although I'm not as efficient as the katana as my friend Takeshi nor his brother Asari, but I know I can hold my own. She's still worried about me. I reassured her that I'll be alright. I even told her she could watch me train for extra measure. Still, I trained hard just so I could win. And then the day of the challenge came. It was a hard battle, but I've won. He finally accepted me._

_Ame furu toki no kawashita kisu wa__  
__Tsunagarete yuku futari no sugita_

_(The kisses we had when it rained__  
__Connect us)_

_I also remember the day that I found out my wife is pregnant. And as my usual 'dame-ness' is, I fainted. And in front of her, my parents, her father, my godfather Reborn, my grandfather, my cousin Xanxus and his friends (?) (They were meeting her for the first time.), my brothers, and my circle of friends. _

_So pretty much everybody was there, I didn't know what happened next but from the way they all howled in laughter , even my stoic godfather chuckled!, I can tell that I've turned myself as a laughing stock again. And it was the annual Christmas party my family held each year. Even though we're not Catholics, we're actually more of a Shinto-Buddhist mix or something. But I'm happy she's there with me._

**_Flashback Ends_**

_Isshou ni mou nai kono kimochi__  
__Umaku ienai kedo_  
_Anata ni deatte atashi no mainichi wa_  
_Kirakira to kagayaita yo_

_(I'll never feel this way again for the rest of my life__  
__I can't say it well_  
_but the days since I met you_  
_have shone brightly)_

Ahhh… those were the days I've cherished deeply. She died when she gave birth to our son. It turns out she has the same disease as her mother and brother before her.

They both suffered a serious case of Haemophilia by which a single, simple, wound is fatal. She was warned about by our doctor, but she is adamant that she gave birth to our child

"Tsu-kun, this is our child. The tiny life we've both created together. Our own flesh and blood, I know that the chance of me surviving is very little, but still, I want to give birth to this tiny life."

"But Haru, I don't want to lose you."

For the first time, we had argued this badly. Sure we did have arguments here and then, but this is the first time we've really fought. I could still recall what the doctor told us like it was just yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

"_I am extremely sorry Mrs. Sawada, you cannot give birth to your child or else, you'd die from childbirth." _

_The doctor, Dr. Knuckle Sasagawa, told us surprisingly calm and not shouting. If it was any other day, I would have joked at how he's suddenly calm and quiet. But now? I couldn't care less. _

_"What do you mean my wife would die? Please explain to us doctor." I said as calmly as I possibly could. _

_If I let my emotions loose, things could get ugly, because I'm quite livid right now. The doctor sighed heavily. _

_"What I mean, Tsuna, is that your wife can literally die at childbirth due to her family history."Knuckle called my name as to ease my anger. It didn't work._

_"What do you mean by 'family history'?" I demanded him. I need answers and I need it now! _

_"A-ah!" Haru suddenly exclaimed. _

_"What is it Haru?" I calmed down a bit. "Now I understand. I-I thought that- I thought that I didn't carry the disease with me. I guess I did huh Dr. Sasagawa?" Haru said with tears threatening to fall down her face. I suddenly felt the gravity of the situation. I comforted Haru, even if I, myself, am emotionally unsteady. Knuckle just looked on and wisely said nothing._

**_Flashback ends_**

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"__  
__"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_Anata ga kureta shiawase yo_

_("I just love you"__  
__"I just love you"_  
_"I just love you"_  
_The happiness you gave me)_

Months passed. At first I couldn't accept the fact that our child would be my beloved's demise. So much so, that I started to hate the child even though it didn't do anything wrong.

But that all changed when I felt him move from Haru's tummy for the first time. I cried that day and asked for Haru and our baby's forgiveness. I and Haru tearfully reconciled that day.

And I made a vow that if anything were to really happen to her, I would take care of our son. I would always tell him a story about her and our story. I promised her and our child. A week later, she gave birth to a healthy young boy.

As to be expected, she died from childbirth. She died as soon as our baby boy got out. As I held my tiny son from my hands, I thought that, this child is mine and hers. He had her eyes; he had my hair and nose. But it's the eyes that made me break down and cry as I hugged this little child, our baby boy, in my arms as sobbed uncontrollably. I'm extremely happy to be a father, but I am deeply saddened by the loss of my wife.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"__  
__"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_Tada sore dake de yokatta noni_

_("I just love you"__  
__"I just love you"_  
_"I just love you"_  
_That was enough for me)_

"**_Papa! Papa!" Natsu came running towards me. I bent down on his level with my arms wide open to receive him. "Oof! My, my, Natsu, you sure are getting bigger." I said to him as I carried him off. I walked towards her. My beloved. My spring. My Haru. "Hello Haru. You never guess what happened today….."_**

_Chiisana heya ni kazararete iru__  
__Futari no egao ren'ai shashin_

_(The little room is decorated__  
__With our smiles, love photos)_

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking of maybe writing this on Haru's POV. PM or review if you want it to be. Let's just see. C:

I want to put Alaude here and make him Haru and Hibari's father, but I decided against it. I don't want to further ruin the flow of the story.


	2. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** I re-edited the story. I'd like to thank the following:

Asumi Ayumi - I edited it a little, is it ok? btw thanks for the review! C:

matsuky1407 - I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review! C:

shadowsaver - Really? I never thought of that. thanks for reviewing! C:

HibariLover11 - You were the first one to review my story. I'm so sorry if I made you cry. D':

Spirit kagome - Thank you for supporting me as always C:

**A/N 2:** I usually don't do this, posting my replies to my reviewers, usually I PM them personally, but I'm lacking time and the internet connection is quite choppy here. TT); I'm sorry if I'm only replying to all your reviews here. TT);

* * *

_Dear Diary-san,_

_I just watched from afar. I can see him with her today. I can see the way he looks at her, the way he blushes, the way he stutters. I'm not blind. I knew it for a very long time. But it still hurt so bad, I want to cry. I can't. Not now. He must not know this. I'll just worry him. I love him too much to actually do something. Sure, they think I'm brazen and confident, but I'm not. It's just a farce. I want him, but I know I can't. I just pretend that everything's the way they were ten years ago and just accept it all. _

_She's his light. I'm just a bystander. A faceless person in the crowd, a fodder to add on his ever growing list of people to protect, I'm not stupid. I can see. I'm not even top priority. I'm just a necessity. An acquaintance; a tiny speck in the vast Vongola Famiglia; Heck, who am I kidding? I'm not really part of it! I'm just someone who he is obligated to protect just because he knows me. I remember telling him I'm going to be a bride. His bride; But I guess, it won't come true now, wouldn't it? I could already feel myself breaking to pieces. Not only because he doesn't love me, but also because I don't really have a place in his world. A place that's not really significant. Ah… I'm crying. I'm so sorry for crying on to you like this, diary-san._

_I try and try but I can never reach him. I tried and tried, but I guess, it won't ever be enough. He's just too bright, too far from my reach. He's like a star. You can see them shining and glowing under that big dark sky, you try and try to reach them but you can't. No matter how hard you try, no matter how high you climb, it's nay impossible. Every day, I can feel that my smiles are becoming more frequent but less and less genuine. Someday, I'll forget what it's like to actually truly smile. Slowly, slowly, I can feel myself drift away. I'm becoming a person I don't know any more. More and more, I'm becoming a shadow. A mere audience in a crowd full of faceless people. A single, insignificant person in a faceless crowd; I think I'm joining them. No, that's not it. I'm becoming part of them. Diary-san I….._

* * *

Tsuna stopped reading. He couldn't believe that Haru felt like this for a very long time. His tears kept on falling down his eyes. He never minded to wipe them neither himself nor the fact that he's soaking Haru's old diary with his tears. He couldn't bear to read anymore. He hugged the tiny notebook that was Haru's as if it was Haru herself.

Reborn, for once, let his former student be. He silently left the young Boss to himself in his own office. Tsuna needed to be alone. Even he can't console his own student. The loss they had was just too great. Haru's gone. She's dead. And Tsuna blamed himself for it. Partially it was his then again, Haru might not say it like that. She'll say that it's hers and hers fault alone. Tsuna never realized it, and now it was too late.

Reborn just stood there outside Tsuna's office. Hearing the young Boss howled in pain, and trashed the room. He lowered his fedora. He knew how Tsuna felt. He also lost someone he never realized was much more important to him than anything else. Once he realized it, it was already too late. She was already gone. Very far from his reach; so he understood the pain, the loss Tsuna felt. No one else can console him. He needs solitude and peace of mind. He doesn't need anyone at this moment. He truly understood.

With these in mind, he silently walked away from there and along the way, he told the guardians not to come near him as of the moment. He needed to be alone for the time being, when he's ready, then they'll console and be there for him. But not now, he needed to be alone. At first the guardians protested, argued that Tsuna is their friend and at times like these, he needs them. But Reborn is firm in his decision, he dared that if anyone ever disturbed Tsuna or come near even the hallway, he'll kill them on the spot, Ally or not. The guardians have no choice but to begrudgingly obey him. They accepted his decision, understood it even, but they can never truly agree to him. Reborn sighed; he hoped that Tsuna'll get over this. But it's just wishful thinking. He is taking it like a grain of sand. He can never get over this. Recover maybe, but to forget he will not.

The young Boss kept on destroying anything and everything that he gets his hands on. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'Why did she have to die?' he turned over his large mahogany desk, sending papers everywhere. 'I thought that she'd be always there. Never leaving him; Never ever;' He threw his porcelain china vase. 'Why did she have to go when I realized that I love her all along? Why?' he kicked and screamed her name as if it would truly bring her back. Back to him; But he knows, he knows it will never be so.

Unbeknown to the young Boss, there is someone watching him across the room. A man in his early to mid twenties, and has the same hair as the young Boss has brown hair, this one is blonde and has orange eyes as if it sees all, at the moment, yes, he does. The man is translucent. He watches from his spot as his successor and descendant destroy the room, kicking and screaming a woman's name. Haru. In Japanese, meant spring; He could see the agony and the pain the young Boss felt. He watched as he was about to throw something the young Boss just randomly grabbed when the object, revealed to be a diary of sorts, from it, a picture was dropped. For a moment the young Boss stopped. He bent down and picked up the photo.

The man doesn't know what that picture is, but what his hyper intuition tells him, that this is a very significant thing. He wants to know what made him stop. But he felt that this is something too personal, too invaluable. And so the translucent man vanished.

Tsuna picked up the photo. It was a photo of him during his middle school. It was a stolen shot. He was smiling there. He looked at the notebook where the photo came from. He flipped it open, and was shock to see its contents. It was Haru's. This tiny notebook held her deepest desires and fears. As he read on and on, he realized how much she loved him all this years. She is not obligated to join his famiglia. She's as free as a bird, you see. But she stayed. For me or for everyone else. But that enthusiasm drains on. As each day passed, she dies and dies more and more each day. She is being poisoned, by none other than Tsuna himself. He unknowingly killed both her spirit and the real her. She felt so insignificant compared to Kyoko-chan. He cried. A Mafia Boss shouldn't cry. But he couldn't help himself.

They can never be now, and never shall it be. Along with her passing, Tsuna's heart died along with hers. It left him as soon as he was informed of her passing. He still loved Vongola. But he can never love someone like how he loved her. Never again; He now understood Daemon's feelings when his beloved Elena died. The person that helped your heart beat, once gone, it can never be the same ever again. He lost his soul, his love, his life.

All he could do now is to fulfill his promise to Primo himself. He slumped to the floor and leaned against one of the turned and one of the slightly more useful furniture. He felt too numb neither to move nor to speak. He may live, the pain may fade, but the regrets and memories will stay. They will forever be etched in his mind, his soul. It is a curse, one that he'll carry for the rest of his life. Love... Ah... Such torturous and traitorous feeling; It is both a blessing and a curse. He now understood. The pain she had to endure, the pain she had to hide, the mask she had to wear. All for his sake, what's the use of it all, if she's gone?

* * *

**A/N:** Again, to those who reviewed, thank you :D


	3. Doubts & Insecurities

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Hibari Kyouya (POV), Miura Haru (POV), Dino Cavallone, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Reborn (Mentioned), Sawada Tsunayoshi (mentioned), implied-2786, 1886(main)

**Word Count**: 1,722

**Rating**: T

******Warning**: TYL-verse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N**: This is my 'baby', what I meant is, this is the story I first posted here in FF. I hope you'd enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing this little one. C:

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun rose up for dawn to come. In a certain room, in a certain place, there lies a couple in a bed. Both are unsure of what the other felt for each other due to insecurities and doubts that cloud in their minds and heart. The feelings that are never spoken nor known of the other, will it be said across? Or will it just be not known for the rest of their lives?

**Haru's POV**

I woke up, but I didn't do anything but snuggle closer to Kyouya-kun. I held on him like there's no tomorrow. I know it's a bit childish on my part but, I know that he may slip away like the clouds he represents. He'll go away from me. Away from my reach, away from my sight; I don't want that! I don't want to lose him. I love him so much. I never thought I'd love someone like this after Tsuna-san. No. I love him more than I've ever loved Tsuna-san.

I can't recall when I starting to love him, but I certainly know why. I've always admired his dedication towards his goals and to have Namimori be safe for its citizens, young and old alike even before I've met Tsuna-san and the others. He once saved me from a pervert once. I don't know if he remembers that or not. I was about to thank him when he said, "_You're disturbing the peace of Namimori, for that you must be bitten to death._" After that I never saw him again. I was 12 that time, doing an errand for my father. I didn't know his name nor did I see his face. All I see is his back facing me. That memory faded in my mind as years pass by. And then I saw and met Tsuna-san and the others. I felt happy.

Back to the present, I don't how he felt about me. Yes, we are together, but I still don't know. No one knows of our relationship, maybe except Reborn-chan or Dino-san. Sometimes I wonder why we are together. I know I love him, that much is true, but on his part, I don't know. It's alright though, he's with me now and not with anybody else, just me and him. I felt my tears threatening to overflow in my eyes. I feel so helpless. I couldn't even look at him.

I felt him hug me closer and tighter. I gasped and uttered his name in surprise. He didn't say anything. He just buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. I silently cried in his arms. A few minutes later, he let go of me and slowly got up. I just laid there on the bed with my eyes shut tightly, my tears just kept on flowing. I don't know why though, but I just kept my eyes tightly shut letting the memories of last night and the warmth he gave linger on in both my mind and body. Suddenly, I felt his hand touch my face, and wipe my tears away. I'm surprised; I never thought he'd do that. I just lay there looking at him with my eyes wide-open. He kissed my forehead and murmured the words I've longed to hear from him so softly that I almost didn't hear it. He kissed me again, stood up and left quietly like a ghost. I cried again. This time, not of sadness but of relief, because now I know how he felt. I smiled and scooted over to his side of the bed and whispered, "_I love you too."_

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I'm already awake when I felt her snuggled towards me. I smiled but I didn't move nor did I say anything. I just lay there motionless like I couldn't care any less, but inside in my mind and heart I'm happy but at the same time having my doubts. I know that she still loves that herbivore. I'm not stupid nor am I dense. I could tell. I'm just a mere replacement to her and it hurts a lot. Not that I show it to anyone. No one knows about this except that annoying Bronco and that baby, no, that man. Bronco kept pestering me about Haru ever since he figured out I fancy her. I swear that one of these days I'm going to bite him to oblivion for annoying the heck out of me. That baby on the other hand, simply knows. Hn. I should ask that baby for a match when I get the chance.

Back to the topic at hand, I don't exactly remember when I started falling for her nor the reason as to why. When I saw crying that one time, I felt something I've never felt before, love. I didn't know at first; I had a hard time figuring it all out. I remember when that annoying Bronco burst in my office at the foundation one day.

**_Flashback_**

"_Yo Kyouya! How have you been? "Dino asked with a smile as he slammed the door to open loudly. Hibari saw this and an eyebrow twitched. "Bronco, if you're here to be annoying as usual, go away. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he stood up from his desk with his tonfas showing."Ahahahaha! You're as grumpy as ever huh? You know, you won't get the girl of your dreams with that attitude." Dino said serious for once. "Hn." Hibari said as he glared ominously a t Dino. The bronco just laughed nervously. "Say, I need to talk with you for a moment. Don't worry, it won't take long." Dino asked Hibari. Hibari, contemplating whether or not he should join Bronco, decided to just tag along with Dino. "Alright, fine. As long as it does not involve your wife and kids, do you understood?" Hibari said and to emphasis what he meant he aimed his right tonfa on Dino's neck._

"_Y-Yeah, sure, sure. Whatever you say." Dino said, visibly scared. Dino is happily married and has twins, both boys, at the age of 3. He usually brag about how they are the cutest thing you've ever seen and his wife as the most beautiful woman in the world (according to him anyway). Don't get him wrong, Dino's not that of a narcissist. He is probably in the same boat as Iemitsu and Nana, Vongola Decimo's parents. Both men settled down at the garden drinking tea. Well, only Hibari did while Dino just sat and stared into space. Hibari smacked him in the head. "Baka! I thought you said it's very important. What is it? I'm very busy as of the moment." Hibari said. Dino chuckled and said to him seriously. "You know Kyouya, when you loved someone, be it requited or not, you know you'd do anything for them. If the love is unrequited, you do your best to have that dream turn into reality. And then if so the love is requited, you'd do everything in your power for your love to be recognized and lastly, to last." Hibari just stared blankly at him, and then proceeded to bite Dino to death and kicked him out of his office. After kicking Dino out, he took out a photo from the drawer in his desk and stared at it for a long time. "Sigh. I don't have time for this. Stupid Bronco." He said and then shook his head. Giving the photo one last look, he sighed heavily and took the photo back to his drawer. "Kusakabe. I'm going out for a patrol. Cancel my entire schedule for the day." "Yes Kyou-san." "Hn." With that, he took off to god knows where._

**_End of Flashback_**

Now that I've thought about it, that Bronco somehow made sense. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I could feel her crying even if she didn't show her face to me. She must be thinking of that damn herbivore again. I just held on her tightly. I don't want to lose her. She gasped and said my name in surprise. I just buried my face in her hair, letting the smell of faint vanilla in my nostrils. I want to remember how she smells and the warmth of her embrace, even if it's just temporary. I don't care if she's still in love with him. I don't care if she will never love me as much as I love her. All I cared about now is that she's here with me. Not him. Not anybody. Just I and she, right here, right now. She up and entered my life without knowing she'd change me. I'm not like this. I never knew I'd succumb to such herbivorous feelings like love. She changed me. A person who's always alone, a person who everyone feared and awed but never approached due to my violent nature. But after all that, she came and changed me. For better or worse I do not know, nor do I care to find out. I loosen my hold and slowly get up. I didn't look back at her. I dressed up in my suit as quickly and as silently as possible. As straighten up my tie, I heard a sob. It was so soft that I thought I was imagining it. I turned around, and there in the bed, she's crying. I was shocked. She's crying but I don't know why. I walked near her as silently as I could. She seemed as though she's trying her hardest not to cry in front of me. My gaze softened and I wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes in surprise. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead. I said the words that I've longed to say to her. I kissed her again and left. I do not need for her to tell me her feelings. I already know now, because through her tears, I felt reassured that she is mine, as I am to her.

**Normal POV**

As the man left the room, the woman clutched the pillow on his side of the bed as if he's still there and smiled while crying. As she drifted off to sleep, she uttered the words no longer needed to be known. As the man already knew and their hearts' insecurities and doubts vanished.

* * *

**A/N ****: **I posted it here because, I still haven't finished writing the part 2 of 'Punishment'. Did all of you thought I'd forgotten about it? No I didn't. C:

I decided to post it in parts. First on the list is our beloved Pineapple-Head: Mukuro! (already ducks in cover). XD

Please wait for it. C:

Always, Rate & Review~ 3


	4. The Love Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nothing except for the plot and uber OOC of the characters.

**A/N:** I know I should be updating "Random Drabbles", I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find my addiction to KHR again... I got so hooked up on Merlin, I lost my addiction to KHR... I'm so sorry DX

* * *

"_sakura ga saku yo  
minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni  
ah wakare wo"_

_Oh blooming cherry blossoms on this hill road  
I have to say goodbye to you._

The Sakuras are so pretty this year. Here I am standing here after almost five years, this place haven't changed one bit. It almost made me cry. This is the hill road we go to when going home after school. I smiled sadly. I took out the old letter from my pocket. My supposedly love letter to you. I looked at it from my gloved hand. I felt my tears running down my face. I couldn't say it to you then, and I still couldn't say it to you now. I'm such a coward.

Would you ever forgive me for being a coward? Maybe you won't, because you hated being weak. I was so afraid then, I want to say that I love you, but my fear overpowered my will to confess. "How stupid." I know that's what you'll say to me. But I'm not a coward. Not anymore. I'll say it to you now. I'll say it and even if there's a big chance you won't return my love, I'll take my chances. I took deep breath, shoved the letter in my pocket, and sprinted off to the airport.

"_naite waratta ano hibi  
nandaka kinou no koto no you  
kono michi wa sou mirai he tsuduku michi  
sonna ki ga shitano"_

_Those days where we were crying and laughing  
seemed like only yesterday.  
It feels like this road we've walked on  
is leading towards the future_

As I ran, in my mind's eye, I kept on seeing glimpses of the past.

* * *

"_Kyouya! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I heard you calling me. I shook my head and looked at my wristwatch. We're still 30 minutes early, and the walk from our neighborhood to school is only 20 minutes. A lot of time to spare, actually; But of course, you wouldn't see it that way. You're always the perky one. _

"_Hn" Is all I replied, not wanting to say anything more. _

"_Don't 'Hn' me! Hurry up slowpoke!"I just looked at you lazily. You shook your head and walked near me, your cheeks puffed and red. 'Cute' is the first word I thought._

"_Let's go!" and then you roundabout and pushed me on my back with your dainty hands. I chuckled at your childishness._

* * *

"_Hey Kyouya! Look at this! Isn't this Namahage cute?" I looked up from where I was reading and saw the hideous looking creature you still adore. _

"_You still like that? Hn. So childish, you will never get a boy to like you." I go back to reading my book. I smirk because I knew you'll react at that. 3-2-_

"_You meanie!" You puffed your cheeks and playfully punch my right arm. I secretly smiled as I feign ignorance to your childish ways._

* * *

"_Why did he have to go? Why Kyouya?" you murmured as you clutched me for support. I hate to see you sad. I hate myself more knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I could only hold you, comfort you. I feel so helpless seeing you cry._

"_It's his time to go Haru, there's nothing we could do." I hugged you tighter. I know you're in pain right now. I'm always here for you. It's because I love you._

"_I know that. But I still couldn't believe it! Papa h-he said t-that he'll always be there for me! Kyouya!" you cried harder. I looked up in the sky and I promised to your father in heaven, that in his place, I'll be here for you. I'll protect you and love you._

* * *

"_Haru what do you want to do for in the future?" I could feel you're looking at me in surprise. But I kept my gaze steady on the road ahead. I kept my indifferent façade, but I know you know me better than anyone else._

"_Well, I want to be a writer." This time, it was me who looked at you in surprise. You stopped walking and looked at me face to face. _

"_Why a writer?" _

"_I may like to create costumes and stuff, but that's just a hobby. I want to write. You know me, always getting ideas out of nowhere. So I thought' why not write it all down and make a story', you know." You said all that looking up at the stars and then you looked at me smiling softly._

"_reinen yori hayai kaika yosou wo  
kimi wa ureshigatteta  
watashi wa waratte  
soudane -tte itta  
ato sukoshi shitara mou koko ni wa  
modorenai no ni"_

_You were happy that  
every year the blossoms bloomed earlier than expected  
I smiled and said 'it seems like it'.  
Just a little while more  
And we can't return to this place anymore_

I ran and ran, I could already feel my legs giving in but I willed myself to run faster. I turned left around a corner and I don't care that I bumped into a lot of people. All I cared about is to be able to get to you.

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that I have little time left. Shit. What to do? What to do?

"Need a lift Kyouya?"

I heard a familiarly annoying voice called me. I turned my head to where that guy is, panting.

"Uma-bakayarou." Of all the times! Why this bastard!

"There's no time for that here," he threw me a helmet; "You'll need this." and patted a space in his motorbike.

"This is only once, you hear me."I said to him as I awkwardly hugged that bastard. 'This is for you.' Is the only mantra I kept on saying in my head for accepting the bastard's help.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Airport" and we sped off.

As we sped off, I kept thinking of what I would say to you. I have never lost my cool, but if it's about you, I just simply lose control. I love you that much. So it's true what they say, love makes you do crazy things. Like how I'm accepting Uma-bakayarou's help right now.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Hn"

"But it's true though."

"What 'true'?"

"That love makes you do crazy things."

"Hn"

"Kyouya, I'm your brother. Can't you respect me?"

"Hn"

"No hope there, huh"

"So you're confessing to Haru-chan." I nudged him hard, making the bike waver a bit.

"Hey I'm driving here!"

"Shut up and focus on the road Blondie" and I glared at him but he can't see it because of the helmet.

We went pass a Sakura Tree and I couldn't help but smile softly. It reminds me of your love for those trees. You always were happy to see those every year. And I remember giving you a little box full of Sakura petals for your birthday, you're face brightened up and your smile is simply dazzling. You're always giving that warm, fuzzy feelings; at first I didn't understood, didn't realized that I was falling in love with you. Thinking that, I have a fatal disease to the point of actually going to a doctor. It was stupid, I know. But I know now what I'm really feeling. And I'll say it to you after all this years.

"_kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo  
kimi ni uchiakeru to shitara nante  
tsutaeyou?  
saisho de saigo  
itsuka issho ni kaetta michi wa  
watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide  
wasurenai yo  
sayonara memoriizu_

_haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo"_

_If I were to open my heart to you  
And tell you of those indescribable feelings  
Would I be able to do it?  
For a beginning, there is always an ending.  
One day the path we took to go home  
Will be a precious memory to me.  
I won't forget you,  
Those goodbye memories._

_When spring comes, each of these roads…_

I remember when I first wrote the love letter in my pocket. It took me ages to actually have the will to _write _the letter. The minute I realized my feelings, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. If I confess to you my feelings, you may reject me and our relationship will be awkward to say the very least. And if you ever accepted, well, I'm happy. But what if we broke up and such we may never go back to the way we were before after that. So many what-ifs, so many doubts and insecurities cloud both my mind and heart; I don't know what to think, to feel; I feel so torn.

But one day, I took all my negative thoughts aside and wrote the letter. Unfortunately I was too late. The guy you liked confessed to you and you said yes. All I could do that time was to just stand there and froze. Yamamoto Takeshi. He's the epitome of the 'nice guy' type. Me? I'm the school prefect. The person everybody feared the most. The lone wolf; the untouchable; but you saw through my façade. You saw the real me. Ever since we were children, you were always there to support me. Having faith in me; trusting me.

"_mata aeru hi wo negatte  
'sayonara' chiisaku tsubuyaita  
sora wa ano hi to kawarazu aokute  
dakara chotto naketa"_

_I prayed for a day where we would meet again  
As I silently mumbled 'Goodbye'.  
That day the sky was blue like always  
So I cried a little_

Because you have him that time, since then, I started to go home alone. But I still walked on that road we always take. On the very day you and him got together, is the first time in a long time that I go home alone. I looked up in the sky, it was so blue. So clear; I silently said my goodbye and ran all the way home never minding the tears streaming down my face while yelling your name.

"_wazato toomawari shita no  
sukoshi demo nagaku  
kimi no tonari ni itakute…  
watashi wa odokete  
'machigaeta' tte itta  
kimi ga warau sono kao ga  
mabushikute me wo sora shita"_

_I purposely took the longer way home  
Just to be with you a little bit longer…  
I jokingly said 'Oops, we went the wrong way'  
You smiled so radiantly and looked away_

We stopped at the entrance of the Narita Airport.

"We're here Kyouya! Go! Go! Go!" I got off the bike and threw him the helmet and I sprinted off.

"Thanks Aniki!" I yelled at him while running at the entrance.

I just hope I'm still on time. I don't want to lose you. Never again will I let my chance slip. I looked around trying to find you. Damn it! There's no way in hell I'd give up now!

"Haru" I muttered your name under my breath while still looking around. My phobia is acting up again. I just hate crowds. Among the sea of faceless people, I saw you going up from the escalator.

"Haru!"

I quickly ran up and tried to call you, but you didn't hear me. I still won't give up. I made it this far, it's now or never.

"_kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo  
mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita  
oboeteru?  
ano toki kimi wa  
watashi no namae wo yonde kureta  
futari yuugure no kaerimichi de  
wasurenaiyo  
sayonara memoriizu_

_deaeta koto kansha shiteru"_

_I'll hold those indescribable feelings  
Of moments on this road we've walked on in my heart  
Do you remember that time when you  
Called out my name, and  
We walked home together in the evening  
I won't forget you,  
Those goodbye memories._

_I am grateful to have met you_

I'm getting closer, and closer. Huh? Where are you? I looked around me, I can't see you anymore. I've lost you in this sea of faceless people. This herbivorous crowd; I can't breathe. I could feel my chest constrict with fear. No. NO! NO! Haru! Haru! Where are you! I need you….

It's the same, since that time…..

"_Hey! Are you alone?" I heard someone asking me. I looked up and saw you, a girl my age. _

"_Y-yeah" I sniffed and rubbed my runny nose with my arm. I tried not to cry in front of you. I don't want to show my moment of weakness to others._

"_Why are you crying?" I looked away._

"_None o-of your business" I looked at you with disdain. You crossed your arms with a frown. _

"_It's my business because, nobody has to be alone." You said that to me with a smile and your hand outstretch for me to reach._

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_I told you, nobody has to be alone. I think you need a friend, I could be that if you like."_

"_F-fine." And hold on to your hand and in that moment, I felt I wasn't alone anymore._

"_Yey! We're friends now! Come on! Let's go home together!" we walked home together, hand in hand, swinging it as you talk to me about everything and I just listen to you. Since then, we always walk home together; with you talking and me silently listening to you. Every day, we go to school; but when it's time we go home, are the memories I treasured the most. It's those times I could actually be with you and be myself. You see me as who I really am, not who I'm not; thank you so much. For both the memories and feelings you made me feel and experience. I love you. _

"_hajimete mita mankai no sakura …  
arekara dore kurai  
kawaretan darou?"_

_I wonder how much everything had changed  
Since we last saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom_

I wonder, if it's really been so long since that day. How much we both changed, mentally and physically. We both took different paths. I took the road to become a Police Officer. You took the road to become a writer. We're both striving to have our dreams to come true. I want to be a Police Officer not just because my father is one, but because I love our town. The place that started it all, the place where I met you; you wanted to be writer and now you're successful, I read one actually, it was beautiful.

"_hitome mita toki ni omottanda  
'kono hito no koto suki ni narisou' tte  
nande ka na?  
__wakannaiyo..!__  
sorekara no mainichi wa totemo tanoshikutte  
dakedo onaji kurai ni  
tsurakattanda"_

_I took a glance at you and thought to myself  
'It seems I've become to like this person'  
But why?__I don't get it at all!__  
Since then each and every day had been fun  
But at the same time it had been painful_

Ever since I've met you, you turned me into a better person.

"_Thank you, Kyouya!" you smiled at me while hugging that ridiculous creature._

"_Hn" I smiled softly and patted you head._

* * *

Bit by bit, I opened up. Thank you.

"_Let's go watch this movie! Come on!" You pulled me to the ticket booth with my arm wrap in yours._

"_I don't watch sappy, cliché movies"_

"_But– Letters to Juliet is so sweet!"_

"_You've already watched this last week"_

"_But still, it's so romantic! Don't you wish to have something like that Kyouya?"_

"_No. I don't think so"_

"_But we're still watching it!" and we did watched the movie. I just can't refuse you for so long._

* * *

Ever since that time, I knew, I'd always follow you.

"_You did a good job Haru" I congratulated you._

"_Thanks! I can't believe I won the gold medal! I'm so happy" As was your usual perkiness, you glomped at me._

"_Yeah" I just uttered in surprise._

* * *

Ever since I've realized my feelings for you, I also knew, I could never let it go. It was…. It felt so good yet so painful.

"_Haru!" I ran and ran. It hurts so much._

_"gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo  
dakara watashi kimi to nante iu ka …  
ima no mama sayonara shitakunai yo  
tomodachi no mama ja  
mou iya na no..  
ii yo to omotteta  
watashi…  
kimi no..  
kimi no koto zutto…  
… zutto mae kara  
suki deshita"_

_I'm sorry I can't say it any better  
But I… about you.. how do I say it…  
I can't say goodbye to you now  
I don't want to stay as just friends  
I thought we could back then.  
I…you… about you…  
Since long ago… I've always…  
…Liked you._

Ha. All these years of bottling up my feelings, I guess….. My feelings are never meant to reach you, after all. I turned my back on the checkpoint. 'Goodbye, Haru' I silently say my good bye.

"Kyouya?"

I saw a woman in front of me. She looks so familiar. She has long wavy hair, same as you. and… expressive… brown… eyes….

My eyes widen in surprise it's….. it's…

"It is you! It's been... it's been so long!" you… it's you. Your smile is the same, so warm. Your eyes are still expressive.

"Haru. Haru!" I don't know what to think. You stood there, right in front of me. I just want to hold you. I want to make sure this isn't a dream.

"Haru" I breathed your name as I buried my face to your neck.

"Kyouya" you barely whispered but still heard you.

I quickly let you go and cupped your face in my hands. You put your hands into mine and gently put your forehead to mine. I breathed a laugh.

"It's been so long."

"Yeah"

"I wanted to say to you…" I looked you in the eyes, you've done the same.

"Yes?"

"That I…"

"Go on…"

"For a very long time….."

"I've always loved you." and I closed my eyes just feeling you.

"I've been waiting for you to say that, you know."

"W-what?" I quickly opened my eyes and looked at you in shock.

"I've been waiting for you all this time. I love you Kyouya."

I couldn't help it, I kissed you.

_"ah yatto ieta"_

_Ah I've finally said it!_

* * *

This is so cliche TT);

RR please


	5. One day memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N: **This story is inspired by both the song "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai and my train of thought that, what if Haru and Hibari were childhood friends, or if by some sort of what-not happened made them complete strangers of each other. So this story is born. This is sorta AU because I made Haru the same age as Hibari but after that, there isn't much difference between here and the main plot.

* * *

I looked at the starry sky and thought, 'What a beautiful sky, I wonder…. Is she looking at them too?' it's been a very long time. I remember we were always were looking at the stars in this spot. It makes me cry. It was the last few good memories I had with her.

I don't really try to remember my childhood, it was very painful. But my memories with her, even if it was fleeting moments, I treasure them. My memories of her, I sometimes wonder if it really were real or not. It felt so real yet it did not. I love her. I love her so much.

She doesn't really remember me. In fact, her memories of me were long gone since that accident. I've always blamed myself for it, but her father kept reminding me that it was an accident, it wasn't my fault. But I still feel guilty.

I could only watch from afar. I don't want her to remember me. I know I'm a coward, but I don't want to hurt her. It's because I love her.

From a distance, I can watch over her. Even though it makes my heart lurch in pain, all I can do is be on the sidelines. Watching her smiling and loving him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think it's better this way, she'll be very happy. I'll never love a person like how I've loved her again.

I watch over Namimori for her to be safe. In my own way, I'm protecting and loving her at the same time. I know that that baby knows, hell, even that Bronco knows. He caught me staring at her when she approached that Herbivore along with Sasagawa's sister and other people I don't really care to remember.

"Ah! So that's the girl you like eh? She's very cute."

"Shut up and fight me Bronco"

"Fine"

It was during that damn ring battle that destroyed my school. Tch. It's a good thing that they have repaired the damages. If not, all hell will broke loose. But what I'm glad about is that she didn't witness it all. I want to keep her in the dark. I don't want her to see these horrific scenes, if I could, I'd wager my own life to the devil if it could make her be as innocent as I possibly could. She doesn't have to know these things. She's intelligent, and I know she'll discover it all sooner or later, but I'd prefer it to be later.

That's why I'm livid at that omnivore for dragging her to that hellish future. I know that even my future self is livid when he learned about this dastardly plan. I made a mental note to kill that omnivore later when we get back.

But she smiled at me during that time, even though she doesn't remember me anymore, it made my heart swell. But I kept on my façade of indifference. I have to keep the appearance that I didn't care at all. It's all I could do. Be on the sidelines and let her be.

I learned that her future self named the little one 'Hibird'. I smiled sadly as I discovered that. She has always been fond of little animals ever since we were children. It's my reason why I took the little one on my wing. The tiny creature reminds me of what could've been and my past with her. I felt tears in my eyes, but I harshly wiped them away. The past is long gone. She'll never remember me. That's what the doctor told us when that unfortunate accident happened.

I couldn't protect her, I promised her I'll protect her, but I didn't. I remember that day like it was just yesterday, she was covered in blood. Her blood; I was the one that supposed to be hit, but she took my place instead. It was the first day of school and we were freshmen students of Nami Chuu. She was confined in the hospital for a year. She lost her memories of me, and it will never go back.

After a year, she had gone to Midori Chuu; I suppose it was better that way. I held back a year just so I could be with her, even if I'm in the shadows. It hurts to think that a precious friend, my most important person, would never remember you or the memories we both shared together. All you could think is that you'll thought you're either dreaming or making it all up. You love her but, she eventually loved someone else. Seeing her with someone else, smiling for someone else. It hurts so badly, that I contemplated to die instead. That's why I kept on fighting, trying to find a person that could end this misery of mine.

As I look at the starry sky tonight, I don't care if my tears kept on falling down my face. Its ten years since, the future of what could've been were no longer. It was a new future. I looked down from the balcony where I was looking at the stars. There was a party going on the Vongola Mansion. It was to celebrate the awaited engagement of the omnivore… and his fiancée, Miura Haru.

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that this is entirely Hibari's POV. To those who are curious to know why Haru's father didn't mention Hibari to her, it's because Hibari asked him to keep mum about the whole thing. Haru's father was actually against that, but Hibari begged him not to. So Haru's father has no choice but to comply. And by the way, Haru's mom died when she was about 5 and her father has been taking care of her since, in this fic. She actually chose to live with him. It was inspire by the manga 'My Girl'.

RnR if you have the time.


	6. In loving memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** Hi! This is the companion of 'One day memory' but with Haru's POV. Again, I didn't really change much except Haru's age and a few tweaks here and there. Enjoy!

* * *

I always took this scenic route before going home once a week. It was near Namimori Shrine. I often have to climb up the hill to get by, but it was worth it. Every time, every time I walk pass that particular spot in the shrine, I always felt sad. I wonder why?

On some days, I actually sat on that spot for a few minutes. For some odd and unexplainable reason, it made me miss someone. I don't know who it is though. But it was someone important, that I'm sure. It was vexing, to say the least. I don't know who it is, but that person's presence, I longed for it. I don't remember when it started or how long it's been like this, but I know that somehow, I can never feel that presence again. It actually made me cry a little, which surprised me. I don't know what it is, I really want to know, but it made me feel so helpless.

That presence is not very warm, but it was pleasant. It made me feel at ease, happy. A presence I longed for, I **know **what it is, but at the same time, I do **not**.

It's funny, trying to find something that you don't know. Something you know deep, deep down your very soul. You try and try to find that thing, but you can't find it everywhere. No matter how long you search for it, no matter how many places you go to find it, going to extreme pain and dedication, yet it's futile.

I laughed bitterly; I'm trying to find something I lost. I know I lost it, since when I do not know, but it was something so important, so precious, yet it's out of my reach. What is it? A thing? A memory? A place? I'm so confused.

Sometimes at night, I dreamed of that spot. In my dreams I was young, younger than my 16 year old self, there was a person holding my hand. His face is blurred, but I can make out a faint black hair atop his head. His hand entwined with mine, we were walking towards that spot. I can faintly hear some cicadas. It felt so real, like I was there before. He pointed something above us. I looked up and saw the most beautiful starry sky I've ever seen in years. It was very beautiful. Almost always, I woke up abruptly, looking at my hands and, sometimes, a tear fell down my cheeks.

One late afternoon, on a whim, I went to go to that spot in the shrine. To my surprise, I saw Hibari-san there. I often question why many people are afraid of him, he's not a monster. He's human just like everybody else, he's just lonely. I often got that feeling whenever I see him. And this one is not an exception.

I silently hide behind a tree, adjacent to his spot. He was looking at the sky. Somehow, this made me terribly sad, it somehow made me want to run over him and hug him tight. I mentally slapped myself. I could get killed if I did that! Even though I have a great sympathy to Hibari-san, he sometimes makes me nervous and scared. Like there was something about him I just can't put a finger on.

I took one last look at him and slowly and silently walk home.

When I got home, my dad was already there. He asked me 'What's the matter? Did something bad happen?' I look at him in confusion. I asked him why he's making a fuss, and he pointed out that I was crying. I touched my cheek, and there it is… my tears. I was surprised that I got home crying. I didn't notice them on my way home. No wonder people are giving me strange looks.

A week after that, I met a guy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. At first I hated him, challenged him even, because I thought he was abusing an innocent baby. I really couldn't stand children and small animals getting hurt. But my negative view of him changed when he saved me. Almost instantly, I took a liking of him. But I am aware that he didn't really like me like how I like him.

I may act stupid but I'm aware of everything. But as each day pass by, I slowly grew to like him more and more. I couldn't help myself.

Then there was that time when we went to that scary future. I was very scared. This place is still my beloved hometown, Namimori, yet it is not. Tsuna-san and the others fight for all of us to live and to go home. I'm here at the base doing the cooking, the laundry and mending their wounds to make myself useful. But I know I'm just a burden. I feel so helpless that I couldn't help the people I care about, my most important person, and I could only be on the sidelines, praying for their safety, praying for us to make it out alive.

One day, I accidentally stumble upon a door. To my surprise, it leads to a very traditional house. I blinked and looked around. This place is very familiar, like I've been here before. I just can't remember where and when.

Someone tapped me from behind which surprised and scared me. I turned around and saw a man in his early twenties. His face is blank but for some odd reason, I can tell he was curious of me.

"Miura Haru"

"Hahi? How do you know Haru's name?"

"Hn"

I looked at him confused; the man sighed softly and took my hand in his. Déjà vu… this is very familiar. With my hand entwined in his, he slowly drags me to a very familiar spot. I gasped and uttered a name. He turned to face me and curtly nodded. I smiled. Finally! A familiar face and place!

He left me alone after that. I relaxed and laid down there for a while, soon after I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was on my bed in the base. I don't remember how I got here though, my mind's too foggy. I shook my head to clear it a bit. After a few moments, I remember glimpses of what happened and it made me beet red. I wonder, if it really did happen, or not. I sighed and helped myself calm down for a bit.

I went straight to the kitchens and bumped on Tsuna-san by mistake. We both groaned at the collision. He helped me get up and asked if he was hurt or anything. I said to him I was fine and he asked if I was sure. I just smiled at him which made him blush. I giggled at the sight. He started to say something but it was all jumbled up words. This made me laugh harder, he stared at me for a minute or two before laughing as well. After a few more ha-has, we stopped and stared at each other. He brushed a stray hair and tucked it in my ear.

And the next thing I knew, he kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes widen in surprise, I didn't expect it.

After that, our relationship slowly grew. When we came back from our time, he confessed and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

Now, it's been ten years since. I'm now engaged to the person I loved the most. But somehow, somehow, it made me incomplete. Like something is missing. But I dismissed it and thought it was only pre-wedding jitters. Tsuna-san smiled at me and asked me to dance, I smiled and complied all too happily.

* * *

**A/N:** Haru never really regained her memories. Poor Hiba-hiba.

Again, RnR if you have time.


	7. Revelations - Drabble

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch (mentioned), Sasagawa Kyoko (mentioned), Hibari Kyouya (mentioned), Miura Haru (emntioned) implied 1886, one-sided 2786

**Word Count**: 395

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: This is set during the future arc in my one-shot **In loving memory**. To better understand the story, I recommend you read it first.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

* * *

Tsuna knew, he always was, that it was a dream that cannot be. He knows that. He painfully knows that. But he couldn't help it, he fell in love with her, more so than what he felt before for Kyoko. He saw her being carried by ten-years later Hibari during that time in the future. He saw the longing look on Hibari's face; he always saw that one too many times to count. He watched as he gently put her sleeping form to bed, and then he kissed her on the forehead, gently touching her cheek with his fingers. Tsuna put his hands in his pocket and dragged his heavy feet with a breaking heart in tow.

He put all his frustrations in his training, as such, his skills developed at a fast rate surprising both Lal and Reborn. Reborn, however, knows the reason behind all of this. He lowered his fedora and grimaced. His student is finally growing up and becoming the ideal boss he ought to be, but at what cost? There is one simple but complex answer: his heart. Tsuna may not cry outwardly, but he knows, he damn knows that one of these days he'll snap. He'll be damned if that happened, but it is the inevitable. Her heart already belongs to someone else a long time ago, but she doesn't know it, rather, she couldn't remember who it was.

Reborn knew it was a bad idea from the start, but he couldn't help it. Tsuna fell in love, Reborn may excel in almost anything, but he can't stop love. He's not a God. Losing people, losing things, they say you can bounce back from it, but even a single ball would stop bouncing after so many bounces, after so many experiences. It can be broken. No one can really be certain toward these things. He may not stop him from loving her, but he'll be there for him to help him grip back to reality. He'll be there for him when he'll finally snap, would finally accept the fact that some things are better left untouched. Until that day comes, he'll just be here in the shadows looking, watching as this ill-fated love unfolds right before his very eyes.

Tsuna had just created the X-burner, Reborn sighed. He'll definitely be there for his student before he hurt himself or others.


	8. The Question

**Title**: Random Drabbles

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble Collection

**Pairings/Character(s)**: TYL!10th Gen. Vongola, TYL!Millefiore, Kurosawa Hana, TYL!Shimon Famiglia, TYL!Dino, TYL!Varia

**Word Count**: 770

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: TYL-verse, Vongola-style Party xDD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though I wish I did, it's nay impossible for me.

**A/N:** While I was writing this is I was laughing the whole time, so it took me days to finish.

(1) Harisen - Paper-like fan. Mostly used for comedic reasons. Shame on you if you still don't know this.

* * *

"Stop pacing Dame Tsuna! You're giving me a headache!"

Tsuna stopped pacing and gave his former tutor a sheepish grin.

"I can't help it Reborn! I'm asking her tonight! I'm just so nervous! What if she said no? What if she–?"

Reborn sighed at his former student in exasperation. He then transformed Leon into a harisen (1) and promptly hit the young boss with it.

"Would you calm down? She won't say no to you, I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

Reborn turned his back at his former student and was about to go out of said former student's office before answering him.

"You don't have to worry about anything other than what you'll have to say tonight. Everything will be fine Tsuna; I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Reborn"

The hitman just tilted his fedora a bit before going off to who knows where.

* * *

"It's show time Tsuna, good luck."

Tsuna curtly nodded at his former tutor before entering the banquet hall.

'Deep breathe' Tsuna inhaled deeply, 'Good… You can do this Tsuna.' He held the ring from his pocket. 'Good luck!'

Tonight is the 5th year anniversary of Tsuna's ascension as the Tenth Vongola Boss, and also the night he'll pop the question to the woman he loved the most, although he didn't realized it a year ago.

Many people, mostly from his inner circle and close allies bid him good luck as they all know that he'll pop the question tonight, and boy are they making bets! But Tsuna didn't know that, rather, he just ignored that.

His family and friends has some very unique way of bidding him good luck, here are a few examples:

"Go for it Juudaime!" Tsuna's Storm Guardian and Right-hand man said to him with a grin and two thumbs up.

His Rain Guardian and friend just patted him in the shoulder with a grin.

His Sun Guardian along with said Guardian's sister and wife gave him a few encouraging words. Or in his Guardian's case, screamed each of his advices to the extreme. Tsuna had to clean his ears for him to hear again.

His Mist Guardian along with Chrome nodded at him in encouragement, well… only Chrome did, Mukuro just smirked at him.

His Cloud Guardian just gave him a court nod.

Fuuta, along with Lambo and I-pin gave him a thumb up, it made him more nervous.

Both the Cavallone and Shimon Boss gave him a simple 'Good luck'

* * *

"Good evening everybody~! I'm gonna be your host tonight! Byakuran! Tonight, we're going to have a little game called 'Little Dares'. Don't worry! There's gonna be prizes!"

Tsuna suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his gut. His Hyper Intuition is giving him warning bells. This can't be good.

Meanwhile Byakuran continued to say the mechanics of the game.

"Here's how it goes, at the bottom of your chairs there's a small piece of paper. In it is your dare! Don't worry it's just randomized!"

Tsuna read his dare and groaned, 'I knew it'

"Okay! On the count of 3! 1! 2! 3! Let the game begin!"

* * *

"I have to do what!?"

"Voi! This is ridiculous!"

"Ahahaha! This looks fun!"

"Speak for yourself moron!"

"Let's extremely do this Hana!"

"Ryohei!"

"Hmm… Vongola sure is lively"

"Hahan… This looked intriguing..."

"I'm gonna win for boss! Gaah!"

"Get off me you Okama!"

"But my dare says I have to kiss the first guy I saw with red hair!"

"Ushishishi! You can't win against the prince!"

"Fran… what the hell are you doing!?"

"My dare says I have to hug the most pathetic master in the world."

"Muu… I can't believe I have to do this!"

"Princess! I'll save your innocence!"

"Gamma?"

"Byakuran-san! What the hell is this!?"

"Julie get off me!"

"No way!"

"Kora! This is unrealistic!"

"I'm gonna kill the person who made this dare!"

"This is stupid! Who the hell would do this?!"

"I'm afraid my wife will kill me if I do this…"

"Yare yare… It's turning into a disaster Tsuna-nii…"

Crash! Boom! Crash!

"Trash! Where's my wine!?"

"I'll bite you all to death!"

Tsuna face-palmed at the scene playing in front of him, for once, can't affair like this be normal!? Sadly it isn't it. Tsuna heaved another sighed before going to where the woman he's going to propose to. While doing so he dodge a few flying bullets (courtesy of Xanxus), a few flying limbs (courtesy of Ryohei, Koyo and Lussuria respectively), some nasty illusions (all mist users), and many other unmentionables.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san is you alright?"

Tsuna gave her a soft smile, Haru blushed furiously.

"I'm fine Haru, actually" Tsuna fell down to one knee and took out the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Haru's eyes widen in surprise before she tearfully said yes to Tsuna. Byakuran saw this and smiled. He took a flute of champagne from one of the passing waiters and then shouted,

"To the newly engaged couple!"

This effectively stopped the mayhem that's been happening due to his undoing. But of course Byakuran will never admit it, as well as his accomplice, a certain tutor hitman to be more specific.

The crowd, before looked impeccably high class and refined, looked like a mess. Torn clothes here and there, ruined hairstyles and sporting a few bruises and whatnot. And in all honesty, they all didn't mind it at all. They're all used to this kind of thing. It won't _be_ a Vongola style party without it being chaotic and well… more chaotic.


	9. Flavor of Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

A/N: I feel a little sick but I managed to write a one-shot. I don't know if it's a good or not so... you'll be the judge. BTW the song used here is 'Flavor of Life' by Utada Hikaru.. hence the story title..

* * *

**_-Haru-_**

I let the water that I scooped from my bathtub slip from my own hands. I'm currently in my bathtub, soaked all over, letting the shower running. I watched the little drops of water from slipping through my fingers with a numbing feeling. The after taste of the strawberries I ate earlier, still lingering bitterly from my lips. Funny, strawberries had always been my favorite since I was a kid. But now, now, I hated it. I hate it so much right now. The bitter aftertaste reminds me of what I am feeling right now. I laughed bitterly, so this is what I get from loving a man for so long, even though I knew from the very beginning that it was useless. I gently touched my lips with my fingers shakily, and then closed my eyes, letting the numbness overcome me. I can't do this anymore. I… don't want this anymore.

'_Arigatou, to kimi ni iwareru to__  
Nan da ka setsunai__  
Sayounara no ato mo tokenu mahou__  
Awaku horonigai__  
The flavor of life'_

_Whenever you tell me thank you__  
It's somehow bittersweet__  
The spell doesn't break after you say goodbye__  
Faintly bitter__  
The flavor of life_

**_-Tsuna-_**

"What do you mean Haru's not here anymore, Reborn? That's impossible."

Reborn looked at his student straight in the eye and sighed softly. He then took out a small but very beautifully embossed light cream envelope from the secret pocket inside his suit, and then handed it to his former student. Tsuna looked at the envelope cautiously, like it was a bomb about to blow off. He suddenly felt cold, very cold, his hands becoming sweaty for some unknown reason. He swallowed hard as he carefully took the envelope from his former tutor's hand.

The envelope has a faint flowery scent to it, the designs are simply yet beautifully crafted, and whoever created this envelope surely created it with care, making those who received the piece of art would surely appreciate it. But Tsuna doesn't. His hand is shaking as he slowly turned the envelope around and silently wished he didn't. Embossed at the back of the letter with beautiful calligraphy, was his name.

**_-Haru-_**

I wrote everything down till I can't anymore. Tears kept on falling down my face as I finished writing the last kanji on the letter. I broke down crying on the floor.

Morning came and then I woke up at the floor, my body sore and my heart numb. It took all of my willpower to stand up, holding from the edge of the nearby table for strength. Even though I felt very dizzy and my vision so blurry, I manage to stumble upon my letter and sealed it by licking the flap of the envelope; with all my remaining strength, I wrote down the name of the person I wished was mine.

* * *

'_Tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de__  
Shuukaku no hi wo yume miteru aoi furuutsu__'_

_We're in the middle, neither friends nor lovers__  
Green fruit dreaming of the harvest_

**_-Tsuna-_**

He doesn't have to open the letter to know its contents. Somehow, somewhere at the back of his mind, he already knew the inevitable. Still, the painful twinge that he feels in his heart is unbearable.

"Would you leave me for a moment Reborn? I need to be alone right now."

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards and then, as silently as he had entered, left him alone. Tsuna slumped down his desk and looked at the envelope in his hands with a blank face, still reeling in the reality. They are not that close per se, for her to be considered in his inner circle in the mafia. They are not that close friends that they have been many ages ago. Neither is they lovers, with him loving someone else and her trying her hardest to win his heart, failing each time until finally, she left. He... She… it was not meant to be, after all.

**_-Haru-_**

She was them kissing, it was enough. It was enough. It had to stop. Her feelings for him, were, after all, not meant to be requited. They are not friends, not as close as they used to be when they were younger. Nor are they lovers, he have _her_, while she, doesn't have anyone else. She met all of her friends through him, she fell in love for real for the first time because of him, and she became a person with value.

Someone who has people who accepted her other than her parents, may the gods bless their souls, but that tiny happiness shatters like glass. She doesn't really have anything. She has nothing. Because, being near him is everything. The illusion of that 'someday he'll love her back' is shattered. And the bitter reality seeps in like a deadly poison in her whole body that she can hardly breathe. 'Love is easy, love is blind' they say, but they forgot the bitter part.

* * *

**_-Tsuna-_**

He threw the letter at the fireplace, the flames dancing around the letter burning it, as he slumped down the floor ungraciously. His legs sprawled on the floor, but his eyes, his eyes empty as he watch the letter burn until it was black ashes. He still hasn't realized though, that tears are suddenly flowing down his face.

'_Arigatou, to kimi ni iwareru to__  
Nan da ka setsunai__  
Sayounara no ato mo tokenu mahou__  
Awaku horonigai__  
The flavor of life'_

_Whenever you tell me thank you__  
It's somehow bittersweet__  
The spell doesn't break after you say goodbye__  
Faintly bitter__  
The flavor of life_

**_-Haru-_**

Goodbyes' are very painful, but she had to go. As she took one last look at the picture a decade ago, she gently traced her younger self near his younger self with her fingers in the frame. With one more final look, she threw it down the fire pit along with other memories about him. Tears are streaming down her crestfallen face but she paid it no mind. She had to say goodbye. She had had enough. No more. No more of the lonely nights, thinking… _dreaming_ of the day that he might love her back. No more of the longing looks, no more heart ache, no more shattering, no more… just….. no more… of him.

* * *

**_-Tsuna-_**

Silence and coldness filled the air. It's very stifling, he hated it. He and Kyoko, he realized, were not really meant to be. He still loves her, but not like before. Anger and bitterness, filled him. But also regret and sadness, there aren't much to say, there's no time. Time's gone. Their hourglass is already up. Just when he had realized it too, but perhaps, it's not really theirs to begin with. He laughed bitterly as the reality sunk in more.

'_Amai dake no sasoi monku__  
Ajikke no nai tooku__  
Sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wo sosorarenai'_

_Sweet words of seduction__  
Flavorless talk__  
That doesn't pique my interest_

**_-Haru-_**

Life is ironic; A big fat irony at its best. Here she was, sitting at her seat at the cab she hired on the way to the airport, and the cab crashed at the bus in front and more crashes followed suit. She doesn't really care, she doesn't really paid attention. She felt something wet and sticky at her back, she also felt a thing stabbed at her stomach, she doesn't know what it is though. Her vision is so blurry, she couldn't quiet fathom what it is she's seeing. Angels? Demons? God? She doesn't know. But she wants to think it's him. She wants to have her final thoughts to be about him. She mentally laugh, here she was, dying, and the man that caused her so much pain is the one she longed to comfort her in her final moments. With one last teardrop... one last smile, one last hitch of her breathe, she was no longer.

* * *

**_-Tsuna-_**

He's here again, visiting a very dear friend of his. He put the flowers down, lilies, because he knows she likes them the most. Red spider lilies to be exact; they were said to be flowers of hell but still, she loved the flowers. She's an eccentric that way. One of the many endearing eccentricities she had that that was dear to him.

'_Omoidoori ni ikanai toki datte__  
Jinsei suteta mon ja nai tte'_

_Even when things don't go your way__  
Life's not a total wash_

It was just any other day, sunny and bright. That day was like a sun-kissed summer day, perfect and beautiful. But something was amiss, he can feel it. He still continued to work on his paperwork when suddenly; his right-hand man came bursting at the door. Shouting something he can't quite comprehend, because his mind is turning blank. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged by the silver-haired man by the arm as they open a door. Death. One word described it all. Smell, the aura, everything is about death. His right-hand man uncovered a corpse and everything just stopped. Time stopped. Life itself stopped. Although barely recognizable, he could recognize her everywhere. Her beautiful hair lost its lustre it was matted with blood. Her body mangled, but her face, her face looked peaceful despite the apparent violent death she had experienced.

Walking slowly, he touched her face to make sure it's real. As soon as he had touched her face, even if faint, it was cold. It reeked of death. She reeked of death. The warmth and the vibrancy he once felt around her is gone. She's not breathing. She's not moving. She's gone. He felt so dizzy that he fell off balance, his right-hand man catching him just before he hit the ground. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

* * *

'_Doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to__  
Uun, nandemo nai__  
Sayounara no ato ni kieru egao__  
Watashi rashikunai'_

_"What's up?" you suddenly ask__  
No, it's nothing__  
My smile disappears after you say goodbye__  
It's not like me_

I stared hard at the casket where her body is laid. She's not gone. She promised to be my wife when we were younger, so she can't be dead… right? But wishful thinking is wishful thinking. Reality is in front of me. I can't cry. I'm the boss. I had to show I'm strong, no matter what they say. Many spoke of their condolences to me but I paid no mind to them, shutting everything and just looked at the casket. As they burned her body to be cremated, I felt cold and numb. I felt my heart lurching in pain. Again, I paid it no mind.

* * *

'_Shinjitai to negaeba negau hodo__  
Nan da ka setsunai__  
"Ai shiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga__  
Kimi rashiin ja nai?__  
The flavor of life'_

_The more I want to believe__  
It's somehow bittersweet__  
Don't you think "I really like you"__  
Suits you better than "I love you"?__  
The flavor of life_

Every time she said 'I love you' I paid it no mind, I was in love with someone else. But isn't 'I really like you' much better? Now that I think of it, either way is fine. She's gone anyway; the words had lost its value. I wanted to say those words too, but somehow, it doesn't matter. Because our time was never ours to begin with;

* * *

'_Wasure kakete ita hito no kaori wo__  
Totsuzen omoidasu koro__  
Furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo motto__  
Sunao ni yorokobitai yo'_

_I suddenly remember__  
The scent of a person I'd almost forgotten__  
I want to be able to just sit back and enjoy__  
The white snow fall_

It is winter now; white snow is falling from the sky. I looked up and suddenly I remembered that scent I've forgotten years ago. Someone I… I… I once loved dearly. In my age, it's so easy to forget things of value. That person, the person I have, perhaps, forgotten, her scent is flowery and the silhouette is blurry. But all I remember is the warmth I felt around her. In my age, I forgot things, I sometimes hallucinate too. I wish for the spring to come soon. Spring, that sounds familiar.

* * *

'_Daiamondo yori mo yawarakakute__  
Atataka na mirai te ni shitai yo__  
Kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai'_

_I want a warm future__  
Softer than a diamond__  
I want to spend this limited time we have with you_

I remember the person… a person who time robbed me off. But perhaps, we were really meant to be, I just didn't paid enough attention to notice. I guess, it is, ultimately my fault. What they had once said was wise and true, 'You'll only know the true value of the things you have, when it is gone' now that I think about my long life, I have a few regrets but everything pale to what I have once lost. As I lay dying, around me are my children, my wife who is not her, and my few surviving friends, I think I'm ready to repent. I think I'm ready to leave.

* * *

'_Arigatou, to kimi ni iwareru to__  
Nan da ka setsunai__  
Sayounara no ato mo tokenu mahou__  
Awaku horonigai__  
The flavor of life'_

_Whenever you tell me thank you__  
It's somehow bittersweet__  
The spell doesn't break after you say goodbye__  
Faintly bitter__  
The flavor of life_

As I closed my eyes one final time, the voices of my family drowned at my ears, I could see the image of her. I had shed my one last tear drop, may she forgive me.


	10. Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer:** If I own KHR, there would be a love triangle between Tsuna, Haru and Hibari. Sadly, I don't own it, so no chance there.

**A/N:** This is the conclusion of **'One day memory'** and **'In loving memory'**. My inspirations for this is my unfinished and totally scrapped story that I wrote a few weeks back. It was crappy, just don't ask. The chapter 273 of School Rumble entitled **Far and Away** is another. I won't spoil what it was, but I recommend that you should read that manga. And lastly, the song 'My heart has a mind of its own' by Christian Bautista. It's a very good and sweet song, I recommend that you search it at youtube and listen to it.

* * *

'_Hey, we'll be twogewda foweva wight?' A young five year old girl in two pigtails asked her most important friend in the whole wide world (as she self proclaimed). The 'friend' is a young boy who is the same age as her, nodded and raised his pinky finger._

'_I pinkwi sweaw.' The young girl did the same and both of them entwined their pinky fingers together, sealing their promise to each other._

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The young toddler, now a full fledge adult, excused herself from her fiancé for a breather. At first she simply brushed off the uneasy feeling she's feeling recently as just silly wedding jitters, but now, now she can't ignored it anymore. Something's not right, she knew it, she can feel it, but she for the life of her she just can't figure out what. 'There's still two weeks left,' she thought to herself, 'two weeks to figure out what the hell is this I'm feeling. The sooner I solve this, the better.' Now having a new resolve, she walked back further away from the party, determined to find out whatever she was 'feeling' and for it to be smoothen out before her big day.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

Meanwhile the young boy, now also a full fledge adult, followed her figure wherever she went with dull eyes. He looked at his hands, his little finger in his right hand in particular. He remembered the promise they had made years ago. He – they – promised that they'd be together forever. He chuckled bitterly and drank chugged down the bitter taste of the rum in his left hand. Tonight, he'll wallow in his pain once again. Tonight, he'll drown his sorrow in alcohol. Tonight, he'll be true to himself, allowing himself to let loose of the pent up pain he had hidden deep in his heart for years now. He leaned his back on the balcony rail and uncharacteristically slumped down and hiccupped. He doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing him in this state. He's in his room anyway; his balcony room has the unfortunate clear view of the entire party five stories below him.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The young woman ran as fast as her high-heeled shoes could take her, instinct, it's only instinct that's helps her know where to find the answer to her question. As she ran, long lost memories began to resurface violently. She may not notice yet, but her tears are now flowing from her eyes once again like they did years before. She turned another corner and did not notice the sun arcobaleno that she narrowly passed by. Said arcobaleno looked at her direction and knew instantly what it means. His former no-good student's greatest fear has come true. He lowered his fedora and silently walked away, preparing to deliver the ill news that would break his student's heart to tiny pieces.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

She stopped and fell down to her knees and cried. The memories of the past, his and hers, she remembers it now. She remembers it clearly now. All these years, all this time, why did she lose everything? Why did it have to be so complicated? And most importantly, why didn't he fight for her?

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The fiancé of the woman saw his former tutor coming towards him, he was about to ask him why did he come so late when his hyper intuition rang warning bells. Something tells him it won't forebode him well. He gulped and stood a little taller and with more composure to keep up with the appearance. His right hand man raised an eyebrow at his boss' actions, he was about to ask when the hitman tutor, out of the corner of his eyes, wanted to talk to his boss alone for awhile. In return, his boss apologetically smiled and asked him if he could cover up for him for a while. He begrudgingly complied. 'The stupid woman isn't here yet, she was supposed to be the one to play hostess, not me.'

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The young woman gathered to her feet and slowly walked at his territory in the mansion. She took a deep breath and entered his room. And there she saw him, looking at empty spaces with dull eyes. She covered her mouth in shock. More tears fell down; this time she let them be. She slowly walks over to him and gently cupped his face, seeing him for the first time after all these years.

"Kyouya….. I'm here. "She choked "I'm h-here."

"Haru?"

She nodded vigorously, taking the almost empty bottle of rum from his hand.

"Hai"

"What….. are you doing here? You're…. you're supposed to be with…. him….." Young man, now known as Kyouya, spat out the last word with no real malice, just disappointment and pain.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

"Tsuna, she re-"

Tsuna cut his former tutor off with a hand raised. The tutor slightly removed his fedora, for him to see why his student stopped him. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw the sadness and hurt in his student's eyes. He now understood. Tsuna already knew, so words are no longer needed to be said. He patted the younger man in his shoulders in sympathy.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

She hugged him tight which caught Kyouya by surprise. He hugged her back.

"Why…. Why didn't you say anything?"

He rested his head on hers, contemplated for a few moments before answering.

"I was a coward. I blamed myself for the accident. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't be with you."

Haru silently sobbed in his arms, he continued on.

"The guilt that it should've been me and not you, made me feel insecure and I can't….. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry. I'm very deeply sorry."

"I forgive you. I forgive you."

"Arigatou. Haru….. Aishiteru"

He looked at her with a soft smile; she looked back and smiled at him too.

"Aishiteru mo…. Kyouya"

* * *

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write the conclusion of sorts, this should do it I guess. Wow! this is my 20th story posted here in FF. Just... wow! I have never thought that I'd be able to post that many. To all my readers, thank you so much! Because of you guys, I've made it this far. Thank you! Salamat! Arigatou! Merci! Grazie! Gracias! Spasibo! and all the meaning of thank you around the globe! I can't physically give you anything, but here's a lot of virtual cookies. :D


	11. Smile

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own KHR, if I did there'll be a 188627 plot. hehehe...

**A/N:** Yes! I've finally posted a 1886 fic! Hurrah!

* * *

"Stop crying, you'll get ugly"

A girl at the age of five stopped crying and glared at the boy in front of her. The boy in question just shrugged off her glare and just goes on his merry way, reading a picture book about birds, ignoring the girl in the process. Besides, his goal was to stop her annoying crying anyway. He can't concentrate on his book because of the other annoying and noisy kids (he can read and thus, an adult in his own right) and the girl's crying just added fuel to the fire.

"H-Haru's not ugly! Haru's mommy said h-Haru's pwetty!"

She rubbed away the tears on her eyes and looked at him menacingly; well, as menacingly as a five year old girl with two pigtails in strawberry design and her dress is flowery pink. The boy looked up and then looked at the girl with a blank face, the ugly girl's trying hard not to cry. For some reason, her crying disturbed him. Girls are icky, why is he feeling guilty?

The boy pouted and put his book down from where he is sitting. He remembered what his Kaa-chan said to him once, 'Girls are precious, and you shouldn't hurt one. A real man will never hurt a girl'. The girl's lucky his Kaa-chan said that.

He awkwardly pats the girl on her head, immediately stopping the girl from crying.

"Y-you're not ugly but please stop crying."

Haru was surprised that the boy suddenly patted her in the head gently, boys are usually scary, but this boy is not.

"O-okay"

He looked over her and saw her smile at him; he blushed and turned his head away. He suddenly felt nervous and scared, but not like evil monster scared, just… weird kind of scared. Never in his seven year life had he experienced this, maybe Tou-chan knows. Yeah, Tou-chan is smart, he knows what it is!

She smiled shyly at the boy who stopped her from crying, he's not scary at all! Boys are not scary after all! But, why did he turn away when she smiled at him?

"W-would you like to r-read with me?"

*smile*

"Okay! Haru's name is Haru, what's your name?"

"…"

* * *

_Almost ten years later…._

"Sniff…. Haru should've known. Haru's not the one Tsuna-san liked."

The young girl, now a teenager, silently cried at the nearby riverbank of the town of Namimori. By chance, the boy, now also a teenager just happens to walk by. Patrolling his precious Namimori like he usually does, making sure it's herbivore-less than usual.

He noticed her, but just as he was about to turn around and left her alone, he heard her whimper. He stopped walking. Somehow, he felt compelled to go to her. He turned and took a good look at her. He knows her. She's one of the herbivores that hung around that omnivore. She's crying to herself, this scene is faintly familiar. He silently groaned and rolled his eyes, he really hates to see a girl cry.

"Herbivore"

Haru turned around and was shocked and got a little scared at the person that called out to her. It was none other than the scary prefect of Nami-Chuu, Hibari Kyouya. She heard stories about him, hell she saw first-hand at what he's capable of doing! But her sadness overpowered of her fear of him and just cried her heart out in front of him.

Hibari twitched, he's itching to pull out his tonfas but for some reason, he doesn't want to. He felt uneasy as the herbivore in front of him cried. He felt a jolt of pain at seeing her cry. He doesn't like it. He closed his eyes in irritation and then opened his eyes to look at her seriously. Her crying is seriously pissing him off and he can't beat her up, normally he can, he did it to that ice herbivore. Something's holding him back; he just doesn't know what it is.

Haru's crying her heart out in front of him, HIM of all people! But just for now, she doesn't care. She just wants to cry.

Irritating. Irritating. Irritating! He can't stand her crying! He doesn't know whether it was just to shut her up or to comfort her, he wants to believe it's the former, he gave her his coat and saw her eyes widen in shock.

He…. Gave her his coat. His freaking coat! THE Hibari Kyouya gave her his coat! Is he comforting her or just wants her to stop crying? Either way, she was grateful for him to be here for her, even if it's just by coincidence and he didn't try to bite him to death. That's a good thing. In gratitude, she gave him one thing she has for the moment: a genuine smile.

She smiled at him, she smiled. He can tell it's a genuine smile, although it's small and her eyes are about to cry. It somehow calmed him down, completely. Her smile reminds him of something, he just can't remember what it was. He won't stick around to find out what it was. He already accomplished what he wanted: to stop the damn herbivore from crying. He looked over her one last time, turned around and walked away, leaving the herbivore alone once again.

As soon as the prefect was out of her sight, she stood up and walked her way home with a lighter feeling. In a way, the prefect made her feel better. Although still upset about Tsuna not loving her, she couldn't wait for what tomorrow's in store for her.

* * *

_More years later…_

"Dear, please stop crying. Or you'll get ugly and the baby will be scared of you"

Haru smiled at her husband, he was, in his own way, trying to get her to stop crying. Comforting her like he did all those years ago. She loved him for it. Every time she cries, he's there to stop her from crying even if the words may seem like an insult to others, to her it's an endearment.

Hibari looked at her softly, things hardly changed. He still couldn't stand her crying. It drives him over the wall. But, every single time, he was there to comfort her. Seeing her smile is worth all the trouble he had to go through. That's how much he loves her. But he'd rather die than let everyone know that.

Haru giggled softly because she could pretty much what was in her husband's head. He looked down at the tiny baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry your parents can be, but I swear to you now little one. We love each other very much, and we love you just as much" she gently kissed the baby's forehead. She sniffed and let a few tears fall down her face. "Welcome to the world young one."

Hibari leaned over and gently wiped the tears in his wife's face. He looked at her with a small smile. She smiled back, although her eyes are a bit watery.

"I told you Haru, you'll get ugly when you cry"

"I know, but you'll be there for me always right?"

"Always"


	12. Otomen - part 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Hiya! it's been a while since I've written a 1888 fic so, here it is!

* * *

_Otomen, are boys who likes sewing, cooking, eating sweets and other girlish things but does not necessarily wants to be a girl._

"Yabe! It's the Demon Prefect!"

"Although I'm scared of him myself, Hibari's the epitome of being a manly man right?"

"Y-yeah"

A young man in with an armband around his arm that says 'Discipline Committee' gave the two gossiping teens a death glare, as such, said teens ran for their lives. He turned around a corner and heaved a deep sigh. Another day for him to hide his real self from anyone else, he must be a manly man, he has to. He made a promise to his mother that he won't be like _that_.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**"****_Why? Why are you leaving!? Don't you love me and Kyouya anymore!?"_**

**_Kyouya clutched his stuffed bird in his little arms, he's very afraid to what's happening right now._**

**"****_It's not that! I– I wanted to become a woman!"_**

**_With that, Kyouya's dad ran away. In shock, his mother fainted and was immediately rushed to the hospital. Poor young Kyouya has no idea to what is going on._**

**_After a while, his mother finally woke up._**

**"****_Kyouya, promise me you'll be the man of all men. You'll won't be like your father, understood?"_**

**"****_Hai, Kaa-chan"_**

**"****_From now on, you won't be…"_**

**_She slowly stood up and took the plush toy from her son's arms._**

**"****_Men aren't suited to have things like this!"_**

**_She ripped them like she was a crazy person escaped from a mental hospital._**

**"****_From now on, I'll make sure you'll be the man of all men!"_**

**_Little Kyouya just stood there shock to the core._**

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Whenever he remembers that, he shivers violently.

"But Miss, he was giving this to us"

"No he isn't! You lot were trying to take his wallet from him!"

'Hn? There's some people disturbing the peace' he walked around a corner and there in front of him was a girl that's the same age as him trying to defend a younger boy from thugs.

"Why ya little twerp! Don't think just because yer a girl doesn't mean we'll let ya off ta hook!"

Thug A was about to punch her when he has blocked by a metal tonfa.

"You are disrupting the peace, scram before I'll bite you to death"

The thugs didn't think twice and ran like the cowards they are. Hibari turned to look at the two he just saved and felt as if the world had turned beautiful and colorful. The girl has the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was mesmerized.

"Hahi! Thank you for defending Haru and Tsuna-san! What's your name?"

She even smiled at him! She also doesn't know him…

"Hiie! Hi-hi-Hibari-senpai!"

…well, at least someone does.

"Herbivores, scram or" he took out his tonfas again "Or I'll bite you to death."

Only Tsuna ran, Haru remained.

'Why isn't she running away?'

"Hahi! Where are Haru's manners? Haru's name is Miura Haru. What's yours?"

"….."

'She really doesn't know me'

"…..Hibari Kyouya"

"Nice to meet you Hibari-kun!"

Again, he felt as if the world turned beautiful and colorful. As if it wasn't enough, Sakura petals began to fall above them, just like the manga that he was reading, Love-Tick.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

'Oh no, is this…. Love? Is my spring*…. Finally came?'

"Nice… to meet you… too"

And that my folks, is the start of our (cough* weird*cough) love story. Stay tuned, okay?


	13. Otomen - part 2

**Disclaimer:** I want KHR! I want KHR! Me no money but me want KHR! (btw, I don't own KHR)

**A/N:** Here's another installment of Otomen! this'll be a mix of both the drama and the manga. I'm sorry if most characters are OOC. TT); My bad.

Also, this is an AU. just forgot to mention that.. ;3

I want to thank puripri and DarkinocensDLT for the reviews the last chap. Don't worry you two, I'll definitely continue this.

* * *

'I can't stop thinking about her'

"Kyaa! Kyou-chan and Haru-kun is finally meeting each other for the first time!"

"Uwaah! Hatsumoto Iroha-sensei's so in tune with a maiden's heart!"

"I'm rooting for you Kyou-chan! Ganbatte!"

Hibari froze as he heard two students talking about Love-Tick, not his current situation.

'Now that I thought about it, what I'm experiencing is the same as Love-Tick. I've already read the newest installment by the way'

Unknown to our main character, someone's watching him; It was none other than Dino Cavallone his annoying Italian classmate.

"Ohohohoho…. Hibari Kyouya-kun, you are not what you seem"

"Dino? Did you say something?"

"Not at all Bianchi-chin!"

"You know, it's disgusting to think that we're related"

"Ouch! That hurt!"

* * *

"Her name's Miura Haru… it suits her. Ack!"

Hibari looked down and was surprised that he was already finished making a very cute little cheesecake. It has the color motif of spring. There are even cute animal drawings of icing on top of it.

"What the hell am I doing? It's a good thing I'm alone in the house"

He then went out of the kitchen, but not before putting eating a slice and then putting the remaining cake inside the refrigerator and then cleaning up the whole kitchen, making it ridiculously sparkling in cleanliness.

* * *

"Damn you demon prefect…."

"Ugh…."

"Hn. Herbivores should only be quiet and not mess around."

"Nice work, Sir." Kusakabe Tetsuya said "I've just finished my patrol and there weren't any problems"

"Good. I'll patrol around the perimeter again, Kusakabe. Take over for a while"

"Yes, Sir!"

Hibari then took off to who knows where.

* * *

"Okay class, we have a new student coming today! She's from Midori Academy, so welcome her warmly okay?"

There a bored chorus of 'Yes' and 'Okay' that answered.

Hibari couldn't really careless; he was a bit (quite) busy daydreaming about Miura Haru. Not that everyone would notice that, except one.

'Hmmm? What are you thinking Hibari Kyouya?'

"Hi! Haru's name is Miura Haru! Yoroshiku!"

"Uwaah!"

"There's a cutie!"

"Can I have your number please?"

Hibari froze in his seat when he heard the familiar voice of the girl he was daydreaming about. He looked over and saw her. He felt the world became colorful again. He stood up, shock that she's in his school, in his class of all places. Almost instantly, everyone went silent. Except for Haru and Dino who was intently watching the two from his seat;

"Ah! You are– Hibari-kun!"

Haru smiled widely, she couldn't believe she'd meet that wonderful guy.

"Hn"

"Do you remember Haru?"

"… Miura Haru, I presume?"

"Yes!"

"Ah"

'I'm getting tongue-tied. What the hell am I suppose to do? What would Kyou-chan do in a situation like this?'

* * *

What would our Hiba-hiba should do? stay tuned!


	14. Someday we'll know

**Disclaimer:** If I own KHR, it would've continued until they are in senior high school.

**A/N:** This is inspired by both the songs, _'Maybe this time'_ by Michael Murphy and _'Someday we'll know'_ by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. I got the title from the latter. This is set in about ten years later after the storyline, somehow, along the way, Haru got out of the Mafia and wasn't in contact with all of them that much. She got married to a civilian.

* * *

He was just sitting on one of the benches of the park, he's now back to Japan but just for a short holiday, and so he thought that he'd just go to the park and just enjoy the scenery. Everything was just quiet, if not lonely, until he heard a faintly familiar voice called out to him.

"Tsuna-san?"

He turned his head a bit and saw a woman who looks around his age, she was smiling at him but he doesn't know her.

"Who are you?"

"Mou, you've forgotten about me?"

He frowned a little, the woman seemed to know him, and she somehow sounded a bit depressed. But she does look familiar. He tried to joggle his memory if he knew this woman. Suddenly his eyes widen in recognition, the woman noticed this and smiled widely.

"Do you remember me now Tsuna-san?"

"Miura Haru. Haru, it's been a long time, here, sit with me"

He scooted a little to give her a space to sit. She complied and sat next to him.

"How've you been?"

He could feel his chest fill with warmth and giddiness, as he always felt like this whenever he met his old friends.

"I've been well, thank you for asking. "She gave him a small smile but then she turned serious "Are you still in _it_ Tsuna-san?"

The _'it'_ doesn't need to be elaborated, the both of them already knew about what it is. He nodded and gave her a small sad smile.

"It's inevitable, it's not like I have a choice really"

"I'm sorry"

"You know, sometimes, I wished that things were different so that I wouldn't lose the things that are important to me."

He secretly glanced at her as she hummed while rubbing her swollen belly.

"How months along are you?"

"Actually, any day now I'll be giving birth"

She smiled fondly as she looked at her swollen belly.

"Your husband is a lucky man"

"I know, I'm so lucky to have him"

It hurt him to hear those words but it's the truth. The woman sitting next to him is already married. To be honest, he already it's her right away. He wanted to avoid her. He heard she got married a couple of years back. He just doesn't want to believe it. He supposed that it's better this way. At least she got away from the mafia.

"If you don't mind Tsuna-san, I'd like to name my child after you"

"Sure"

He looked at his wristwatch and lied that he had to go somewhere else and said his goodbye.

"I've got to go, I need to be somewhere. It's really nice to see you again Haru"

"It's nice to see you again too, Tsuna-san"

She was about to turn around and walk away when he held her by the arm, she looked at him curiously.

"Before I go, I had to ask, do you love your husband?"

Her eyes widen in surprise at the question before looking at him forlornly, smiling sadly.

"Not as much as I loved you"

She gently brushed off his hand on her arm and walked away, never turning back. He watched her walked away from him, his hand still frozen when she brushed it off. He scoffed and put both his hands in his pockets and walked away in the opposite direction.


	15. Otomen - part 3

**Disclaimer:**...I don't own KHR.

**A/N:** I'm keeping my promise. So, here's the next installment of Otomen.

* * *

"It's good to eat lunch together, ne?"

Haru said as she happily ate the bentou Hibari made. Hibari just nodded in agreement.

'_He's still sulking… *snicker* the two of them are really perfect for my manga'_

Dino thought as he answered her.

"Yep! It sure is great Haru-chan! Don't you agree Kyouya?"

Hibari twitched when he heard the Bronco call Haru _'Haru-chan'_.

"Hn"

"But really, your cooking is really good Kyouya! You could be a wife if you're a girl!"

"…."

If you're all wondering why the three of them are eating lunch together, here's what happened a few days ago.

.

.

.

.

"You two know each other?"

Fon blinked and looked at the two incredulously; he couldn't believe that his nephew and student know someone….. And it's a girl to boot. So does the whole class. Well, except for Dino, who is currently writing everything down on his special notebook and Haru, who is beaming at his nephew and said nephew is blushing even if it's barely visible it's still there.

*chirp *chirp*chirp*

"I helped her once"

"He helped me once"

The two simultaneous said. Fon rubbed his temples with his free hand, he has a feeling that he's in for a crazy year or years ahead.

"I see. Well then, Miura-kun, please sit next to Hibari-kun"

Despite being related to each other, for professionalism's sake (or rather, Hibari doesn't want the school to know they are related, but it's useless since they both looked alike) they called each other by their surnames and thus, have a strict teacher-student relationship.

After that, everything went well smoothly. That is, until the next day.

"Hey, hey, have you heard? Dino has a new plaything!"

"Really? Who?"

By coincidence, Hibari was walking by when he heard two students gossiping. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard Haru's name.

"It's the new student. Her name's Miura Haru I think"

He froze and discreetly eavesdropped at the conversation going on like a stalker. (**Hibari:** I'm not a stalker! I'm just…. Just….. **iwha:** save it buddy)

"How did you know that Mika-chan?"

"I saw then together at the HE room. I bet he'll teach her adult things, poor thing"

"Tsk, men! Always thinking what's below their pants!"

He immediately sprinted off and his aura is already screaming bloody murder. He's so focused on going there that he didn't notice that a lot of students got out of his way and increased their fear of him. Not that it mattered to him anyway.

"Cavallone!"

He angrily opened the door and the scene in front of him made him dropped his jaw. In front of him was, of course, Dino Cavallone with Miura Haru but they are not doing what he thinks they are doing.

"Hahi! Hibari-kun!"

All it took was a smile from Haru and his anger went poof! It was gone. Dino noticed and tried hard not to laugh.

"Ah… Hibari! Nice to see ya!"

"What… are you two doing?"

"Well, I'm helping Haru-chan with her sewing! She's really good!"

"Hahi~ please don't say that Dino-kun, I'm not that good"

Suddenly, Hibari has the overwhelming urge to kill the stupid blonde, but not in front of Haru of course.

'_Haru-chan?! Dino-kun!? First name base already!?'_

He mentally calmed himself down, and then he entered the room and closed the door. He walked towards them and picked up a little doll in the table. It was a cute little Mokona looked-alike.

"It's very well done," he traced the sewn lines with his fingers gently "Like a professional. So cute"

"Uh-huh. Never thought that the demon prefect of the school, the most feared student that even the teachers and the principal feared, is actually into sewing"

Hibari was then brought back to reality. As per his usual defense mechanism, he glared daggers at the blonde. Said blonde just brushed it off and laughed.

"I'm just praising her, I'm not into sewing"

"That's really a shame. But thanks for the compliment Hibari-kun"

She smiles, he turns into putty.

"Ah…"

"By the way Haru-chan, let's eat! I'm famished!"

"Okay, let's share lunch together! Here is mine!"

Haru then took out her bento. Both boys are excited to see what she cooked.

"Yay! Haru-chan's cooking!"

"Hn"

"Tada!"

She opened her lunch and the two boys looked over. They are speechless to what her lunch is.

"I'm not good at cooking but I hope this is fine with you two."

'_Her lunch is fried fish(?) and was that onigiri?'_

Hibari thought when he saw her lunch and Dino thought,

'_That onigiri is __**HUGE**__'_

…..well said. Suffice to say that Haru isn't exactly the best cook around but she is a great at sewing.

"If you don't mind, I'd make you lunch Miura."

Haru's eyes widen in surprise and Hibari took it as a sign that he was being rude.

"I-I'm sorry, if I'm being rude. I shouldn't have –"

"Okay, it's fine with me Hibari-kun"

"You're welcome"

.

.

.

.

.

_Back to the present_

"Seriously, who would have thought that the demon prefect of Namimori High is actually very good at cooking and you make cute bento too. look at this egg for example, it's shaped like a cute little bird!"

"…"

"Thanks for the meal as always, Hibari-kun"

"You're welcome"


	16. Otomen - part 4

"What's that Haru-chan?"

Haru beamed and showed Dino her cake.

"It's a cake," she then shyly scratched her head "My dad's birthday is coming soon so, I want to surprise him with my cake."

Dino blinked and looked at the cake in her hands. He sweat-dropped as he got a look at it, he couldn't help but think of a big glob monster in his head, that's how it looked like.

'_It's like a molten volcano with eyes that are drooping and because of the colors of the icing, it just looks so….. so….. ugh….'_

Haru, noticing the expression of her friend, quickly apologized that made Dino feel guilty.

"It's okay! I know I'm not that good."

"N-no! I should be the one apologizing! It was very rude of me! At least you tried Haru-chan, that's all that mattered!"

"Thanks!"

It just so happens that it was the scene Hibari came upon once he entered their usual spot in the school rooftop. He narrowed his eyes on Dino, which in turn made the latter sweat-drop some more.

'_He's really a Tsundere-type, and Haru-chan's so oblivious'_

"What did you do now, Cavallone?"

"I'm not doing anything! Really, Kyouya! Ask Haru-chan!"

He twitched a brow; this blonde idiot is really getting on his nerves. Calling him by his given name casually and calling Haru by her name. Disregarding the fact that Haru insisted them to call her by her given name, it's very rude and-and he just can't say her name without blushing okay! Happy now!? Ehem! He's not jealous of the Italian because he can call her name so casually, he's not!

"Hn. Miura, is he disturbing you?"

"No Hibari-kun" As usual, he turns putty when it concerned the oblivious brunette. Dino wants to bang his head at a nearby wall, whenever he sees these two together sparks literally fly. Hibari acts like a Tsundere-type of girl who can only be nice to the boy he likes, while Haru is the perfect epitome of the oblivious-boy type. Because Hibari is the Tsundere-type, he can't really express how he feels and Haru, well…. She's oblivious. Dino wants to pull his hair in frustration.

"I just showed him my cake, see"

Haru showed him her cake, Hibari mentally jaw-dropped. He can't help but feel pain at seeing her cake.

"That's a very lovely cake, Miura"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Haru Hibari-kun. But thanks for the compliment; it's not really good I can tell."

A faint red tinted on his cheeks, he just nodded.

"…"

'_See! See! That makes me __**so**__ frustrated!'_

Dino mentally face-palmed at the sight, he needed for them to progress for his manga.

"Why don't you teach her, Kyouya?"

Haru's eyes widen in surprise, Hibari did the same, although you needed a magnifying glasses to see that.

"I-I don't want to impose"

"It's okay, it'll be my pleasure"

"Thank you!"

Haru hugged him which made the latter as red as a tomato. Dino grinned.


	17. Songs Challenge :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR... Dx

**A/N:** I made this a couple of days ago, making a challenge for my self. Music-Shuffle! The last part is lime or at least I thought I wrote it that way. Most of the drabbles are AU-ish... pretty lame... TT);

* * *

_**1. Yakusoku**__**(**__**Promise)**_

_**Music: **__Yakusoku - Michihiro Kuroda_

"Look Kyou-chan! It's a bunny!"

'Kyou-chan' looked up to what his childhood friend pointed. They are currently at his family's garden, lying on the grass. Today, they're cloud watching. He smiled a little as she excitedly claimed that the cloud is shape like a 'bunny' and gush over it.

"Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah"

He closed his eyes and smiled softly, he wish that they'd stay like this forever.

"Ne Kyou-chan, which high school are you going to?"

He pondered a little before answering.

"Nami High"

"Really? I'm going to Midori High"

He's very confident that she'll be accepted there, she's very smart.

"Good luck Haru"

"Thank you and you too"

Then silence reign over them, only the sounds of the summer cicadas could be heard. Suddenly, Haru sat up.

"Kyou-chan,"

Kyou's eyes were close but he's not asleep.

"Hn?"

"Please promise me we'll be friends forever?"

"That goes without saying Haru"

'_Although it pains me to say that'_

"Thank you Kyou-chan"

"Hn"

* * *

_**2. Saigo no Natsu**__** (Last Summer**_**)**

_**Music:**_ _Planetarium - Ai Otsuka_

"Just a little bit more Haru, we're almost there"

"This is so exhausting! It better be worth it!"

Haru huffed, trying to catch her breath. Kyou stretched out a hand and she took it. Together, they climbed up the last few steps towards the town shrine temple.

"Don't worry, it's worth it"

"Really?"

He just held her hand in his a bit tighter as they took the last step of the stairs. He led her in a secluded place and he pointed up.

"Yes, we're here"

Haru looked up and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The stars had never looked so up close and beautiful.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

_**3. Daydream**_

_**Music:**_ _Love you Love you – Porno Graffiti_

Kyou sipped from his green tea as he listened to the girl in front of him intently, and to hide the small grimace on his face.

"And then, and then, he was so charming Kyou-chan!"

He nodded but he could feel his heart bleed a little. She's talking about the new substitute Italian teacher she had in her school.

"The way he talks in Italian _so_ dreamy Kyou-chan! Wah! I think I'm falling in love"

"I see"

Sometimes, he wished she'd notice him as a man not as just a friend.

* * *

_**4. Namida **__**(Tears)**_

_**Music:**_ _Gomen ne - Gumi_

It's raining, good thing he brought an umbrella. He was about to exit the school gate when he noticed her. Her head hung low and he can tell she was crying, if the slight shuddering and occasional hiccup were any indication. He quickly shielded her shivering and thoroughly wet form with his umbrella, never minding the cold shower of the rain. She's more important than his health.

"What happen to you Haru?"

He murmured softly, yet despite the low volume of his voice and the pouring of the rain, she heard him. She slowly raised head, her eyes puffy and red from both the rain and from crying.

'_I knew it'_

"H-he…. Hic! H-he rejected me… Kyou-chan"

He held the umbrella a bit tighter, his anger rising.

"I c-confessed t-today, b-but he rejected me. A-although I-I knew from the v-very s-start that he won't like me t-the way I like him, it still hurt Kyou-chan!"

She surprised him when she suddenly hugged him. She cried in his arms, he felt like dying inside. The girl he loved is in his arms crying, and all he could do is to try to comfort her as much as he can.

"I liked him! I really, really liked Tsuna-san! Wah!"

He held her in his arms tighter; he ignored the heavy downpour of the rain on his back and the tears that are now falling down his face.

'_God, why are you doing this to me?'_

* * *

_**5. Haru to Sakura**__** (Cherry Blossoms & Spring)**_

_**Music: **__Pedal Heart - Gumi (Shounen T cover)_

Kyou smiled a little as he felt the spring air on his face as he pedaled on his bike. He passed by a lot of blooming Sakura Ki (Cherry Blossom Tree) along the way. He loves spring because it's the same name as the one he loved. He also loves Sakura (Cherry Blossoms) because she absolutely adores them.

As he pedaled and pedaled, he pondered about his feelings and when would he gather up the courage to say how he felt about her.

'_Someday, someday I'll tell her my feelings. Someday'_

'_But when would __**someday**__ come, I wonder'_

'_I don't know'_

* * *

_**6. Tomare **__**(Stop)**_

_**Music:**__ Jikan yo tomare - Azu feat. SEAMO_

At times like these, he wished that he could stop time and let it go on forever and ever. Right now, they are on their way home from school (they're classmates) riding the train. She fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked over her and smiled. He adjusted his sitting to accommodate her. This is bliss.

* * *

_**7. Kanji**__** (Feelings)**_

_**Music:**__ My heart has a mind of its own - Christian Bautista_

Lately, he's not feeling well or as stated by his annoyingly stupid older brother_, 'becoming as moody as a woman on the verge of menopause'_. He doesn't understand this feeling. His chest hurt whenever he saw Haru lately. He doesn't feel this way before.

"Uncle Fon,"

Fon stopped cooking for a moment and turned to see his youngest nephew.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it, young one?"

Kyou turned his head away, a blush forming in his face. He suddenly felt embarrassed. Fon, on the other hand, quickly realizes what his nephew's dilemma is. He put the stir fry he was cooking in a container and made two hot chocolate and gave one to his nephew, Kyou took the chocolate and silently thanked his uncle.

"I feel weird, whenever I'm near Haru, my chest hurt. I never felt like this before, do I have a heart problem?"

Fon heaved a deep sigh before giving a fatherly smile at Kyou.

"Well, yes, it's a heart problem"

Kyou's eyes widen in fear, Fon held up a hand patted the younger man in the head for reassurance.

"It's nothing fatal you can rest assure" Kyou let out a sigh of relief. "But what you feel about her is what most people would call, 'Love'."

"Love?"

"Yes, Love"

"Wakaranai (I don't understand)"

"Answer me seriously okay"

"Hai (Yes)"

"What do you feel whenever she's with you?"

"I feel… very happy and at the same time it felt a little painful. Especially if she's with someone else, say a guy. I can't help but feel jealous and angry to them. I feel like my insides are having a rollercoaster ride whenever I'm with her. Is that okay?"

Fon remembered the time when his own sister told him the exact same thing when she had first met his brother-in-law. _'I guess it's in the blood after all'_

"It's completely fine, don't worry. I remember the time when your mother told me almost exactly the same thing when she first met your father, bless their souls"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm going to tell you what I told her years ago. Just follow what your heart tells you, it'll be fine"

"Arigatou, Uncle Fon"

"You're welcome little one"

* * *

_**8. Hanging by a moment**_

_**Music:**_ _Hanging by a moment - Lifehouse_

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_

Kyou berated himself as he pedaled harder on his bike to chase after the one woman he had loved for the past ten years.

"Haru!"

'_I should've known, all these time, all these time she was just waiting for me… how could I be so stupid!?'_

He then suddenly got an idea to where she is… he just hopes he's right. He steered towards the place they had first met.

The city playground or more specifically, the swing;

Thankfully he's right. He immediately got off the bike and ran towards her.

* * *

_**9. Hero**_

_**Music:**__ Hero - Nickelback_

In another parallel world, Hibari Kyouya suddenly woke up from his daily nap. Breathing heavily as he shook his head and tried to calm down.

"What was that?"

He just dreamed something, it was hazy but he is emotionally affected by it. He then heard a voice that's very familiar to him. It was Miura Haru, one of the herbivores that followed that omnivore, as he grudgingly admits. The woman is very intelligent, beautiful and strong. Not that many of the Vongola ever notice that since most of them just are just too busy and cared too little to notice.

But he did. He always had since their days in middle school. But most especially during the time when they were brought to the future, he saw her, he noticed her. Unlike many others, he saw her strength, her determination but also her weaknesses and fears.

Along the way, he somehow felt a very strong emotion towards her. He fell in love with her.

He is painfully aware that her affections are only for the Vongola Decimo, he knows that all too well. But he couldn't really help himself and he hated it.

He is the embodiment of the clouds in the big sky above the earth, there wasn't supposed to have something that could tie him down. Yet, she had done so easily, his heart that he had guarded and locked away for years after his parents' tragic death; she had managed to open it up and took it as her own. And she is unaware of it all.

* * *

_**10. Yume **__**(Dream)**_

_**Music:**__ Only when I sleep - The Corrs_

She can only feel see him in her dreams yet she had always felt that he's real. The way he caress her, like a gentle lover to his beloved. The way he kissed her, so passionate and full of love, leaving her wanting more and more, making her craving it more and more like a never-ending addiction.

His eyes, god his eyes, despite its' cool icy color of blue, it has the ire of burning passion. And it only rests upon her only, no one else but her. His voice deep and rough, it sends shiver down her spine. It makes her excited and makes her feel hot all over. Giving her emotions she can never feel towards anyone else, only him.

Tonight, he looks straight in her eyes as he drove her over the edge of nowhere with just his fingers. She writhes and moans in pleasure, the pressure and overwhelming passion taking over her whole being. She shouldn't feel like this, she is supposed to be in love with someone else. A person with soft brown hair and warm brown eyes, yet in her recurring dreams the man she is with had hair as black as night and eyes as cold as winter.

She's close now, she can feel it. She clutched his shoulders and moan some more, breathing heavily and then screaming in pleasure. She then felt something bigger went inside her, eyes widening in surprise, gasping and eyes watering in pleasure. He moves inside her slowly, as if considering her feelings, her breath turns ragged. She threw her head in the pillow. _'Oh God! It feels so good! Please move faster!'_

As if hearing her plea, the man on top her thrusts faster, drowning her more in the sea of pleasure, the edge of no return; and yet she doesn't care, all she knows and cares about as of the moment is the feelings the man stirs, the pleasure she had never before knew and now felt.

He thrusts faster, deeper, and she begs for more and more. And then she wakes up.

"Ha….Ha…. what… a dream…."

Her eyes now wide open, she's now back to reality. She gets ready to go to school and to greet her friends and the love of her life, or as she tried and tried to tell herself.

She knows that he doesn't love her the way she do. So maybe, the man in her dreams is just a manifestation of the sadness and pain of rejection she bottled up inside her.

She meets them in lunch, at their school's rooftop. It was quite peaceful, when someone showed on the door and demanded for them to get out. Almost everyone scrambled to get away but not her. She was rooted on the spot; the physical manifestation of the man in her dreams is right in front of her.

Eyes widening, and her body quivering, all she could do is stare at him. The passion and feelings that the man in her dreams stirred suddenly flood over her. She wants to move, to go as far away as she could from this man and yet she can't. Her body just froze.

"What are you doing there sitting? You are not a student on Nami-Chuu. Who are you?"

"H-ha… I… H-ha….*gulp* M-miura Haru d-desu…. Midori-Chuu… I-I'm from Midori-Chuu"

The man walked over her spot and then lowered himself until they are eye-to-eye.

"Hn," He held her face by the chin, she gulped, but she stood her ground and kept looking at him straight. "Interesting, you have guts"

His voice is the same. It just can't be the man she always saw in her dreams, right? That's just plain weird and way to coincidental.

The man smirked and kissed her torrid on the lips. At first she resisted but in the end she complied and then tried to fight for dominance. Too busy kissing him; she didn't notice that he had already unbuttoned her blouse and that he had lifted her legs in his waist.

They then part due to the need of air. He started kissing her neck, leaving love bites everywhere. She breathed heavily, her mind becoming hazy like her dreams.

"Ha… ha….. w-who…. Ah~! Are you?"

"Hibari Kyouya"


	18. Otomen - part 5

**Dino's POV**

Tomorrow, we decided, that me and Kyouya will go to Haru-chan's house. We'll be helping her how to cook there since if we did it at school, Kyouya's secret will be exposed. Actually, I first suggested that we'd have cooking lessons at school but it was quickly shot down. I rubbed my throbbing cheek painfully. Kyouya can sure hit hard.

_**Flashback (For the sake of cuteness, everyone's chibified in this segment)**_

"_**So, let's do the cooking lessons in school then!"**_

_**I shot my hand happily with a large grin on my face, cutie Haru-chan clapped her hands and smiled as well. Kyouya gave me a death glare which made me sweat-dropped. I'm so dead.**_

"_**I think it's better to do this at my house instead,"**_

_**Kyouya stopped glaring at me as soon as Haru-chan spoke with a microscopically blush on his face. I mentally sighed in relief, thank you Haru-chan!**_

"_**So would tomorrow be fine with you two? I want to learn as soon as possible"**_

_**She tilted her head cutely, it just made Kyouya blush some more. I scratched the back of my head absentmindedly while still grinning. **_

"_**Yay! We're going to Haru-chan's house!"**_

"_**Fine"**_

"_**Okay! See you guys tomorrow! Bye!"**_

_**Once she had gotten out of the room, Kyouya punched me.**_

"_**You idiot!"**_

_**That's the last I heard before passing out.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Ah… the Tsundere king is so shy about his love. I laughed out loud but not before I was thrown a book in the head by my younger cousin, Hayato.

"Shut the hell up you idiota!"

Ouch…. My head and cheeks hurt.

**End of Dino's POV**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hibari paced back and forth in his room, still undecided on what to wear. Normally he won't really bother at such things, but since it's Haru we're talking about, it's a different story.

Suddenly, the telephone in the living room rang. He sprinted off to answer it, as soon as he got to his destination there was a buzzing sound and the voice of his mother filled the room. He looked at the phone as if it was the scariest monster he had ever seen….. Maybe it is.

"Kyou-kun! It's been a while since I've called~ 3! How have you been? You're not doing anything girly right~? Of course not~ you're not like you're pathetic excuse gay-boy of a father!"

He sweat-dropped, his mother still hadn't let it go, nothing out of the ordinary then.

"I swear if I ever see even a lock of his hair, I'll kill him! Castrate him! Make sure he'll never forget the trauma he gave me! Oh my….. Ehehehehehe…. Sorry about that Kyou-kun~! You're not your father after all~! You're so manly~! Anyway, I'm just calling to say hello. I love you! Bye!"

He slumped down on the floor, if his mother knew she'll kill him personally herself. He shuddered in fear.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo…**

A man with a white wavy hair looked down at the picture in his hand and smiled sadly. It was the picture of him and his family, when his ex-wife was still nice to him. And when she wasn't planning to castrate him, he shuddered whenever he remembered the threat she yelled at him during the divorce procedure.

"_I hate you! I hate you! If I ever see you again, even if it's just your hair, I'll castrate you!"_

He still loves her though, he truly does. But unfortunately, because of he was afraid she won't accept his nature, he lied about wanting to be a woman because he's afraid that she won't accept him. But it got from bad to worse; she even wanted to kill him.

"Oh woe is me! My wife hates me and I'm sure Kyou-chan as well! What should I do Kikyo?! Wah!"

Said man sighed in exasperation and patted his friend at back. Byakuran just cried some more, making Kikyo rubbed his temples. _'I feel a migraine coming'_

"Well, you're right about the part where your wife wants your head on a silver platter" Byakuran's eyes widen in fear. "But I'm sure your son does not, well… not like Fuyumi-san anyway."

"I wish that were true"

Byakuran said seriously, Kikyo shook his head a little and sipped his black coffee.

"Because I walked out on them, I know that what Fuyumi hated was that I left them more than the lie I said. My life was perfect, until I ruined it. I screwed it all up."

Byakuran drank his strawberry milk shake with tiny multi-colored marshmallows in one gulp.

"If it makes you feel better, I did a bit research."

Byakuran gave his friend a small grateful smile before he stood up from his seat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need it. Thanks anyway Kikyo, you're a good friend."

He was about to walk away when he froze at what Kikyo said.

"Fuyumi-san didn't get into relationships nor did she meet with anybody else after you two split. I know that deep down; she's still waiting for you. Think about it."


	19. Otomen - part 6

Hibari and Dino are both stunned and speechless at Haru's house, or should I say mansion? They had just arrived and right now, they are silently pushing the other to ring the bell.

"You ring the bell you stupid Bronco!"

"No! You ring the bell Kyouya!"

Yes, her house was a huge western mansion, there's even a fountain at the center.

"Hahi! You two already arrived!"

Both boys turned and was surprised to see Haru with a… is that a shotgun!?

"H-haru-chan…. Is that a shotgun?"

"Yup! My godfather gave this to me on my birthday last year"

Dino nervously asked as he shakily pointed the shotgun that his friend casually swung at her shoulder. Meanwhile, Hibari mentally dropped a jaw. He didn't really expect her to be so enthusiastic about guns.

"Hahi! Where are my manners? Come in!"

Once they had entered the mansion itself, they are more stunned because everything looks very expensive. In short, Haru's rich.

"Wow Haru-chan…. You're actually rich!"

"Not really, I'm not rich, my pére (father) is."

Hibari and Dino blinked at her. Well, Hibari did because Haru said something foreign while Dino was surprised that Haru spoke French. He'd recognize that language because Bianchi loves those sappy French romantic movies.

"Haru-chan, are you, perhaps French?"

"Oui, I'm French-Japanese, my father's French and my mother's Japanese. I'm using her surname, while I'm here. This way to the kitchen mon amis (my friends)."

Hibari then noticed a photo they had passed by.

"Is this your father, Miura?"

Haru stopped walking and looked over the picture of the man that Hibari pointed. She beamed at him, he turned putty again, and nodded.

"Yes, that's my pére"

Dino looked over too and then noticed something.

"He reminds me of-"

"Let's just go to the kitchen, okay"

But Hibari cut him off. And so they continued on their way toward their main destination: the kitchen. Once they got there, Hibari looked at it in both and admiration.

"The kitchen is wonderful, Miura"

"I'm glad you liked it, Hibari-kun"

Dino mentally cried as he watched the two from the side. He can see it now, a new scenario in his manga! But really, these two, he can't help but think that they're both in the wrong gender though.

"Okay! Let's start the cooking lessons! If you need me, I'll just be here on the sidelines; just call me if you want someone to taste-test!"

He turned and was about to walk away when he was tightly gripped on the shoulder by Hibari, thus preventing him from escaping. He started to sweat bullets because he could feel his glare boring holes at the back of his head.

"Where. Are. You. Going. Cavallone?"

"Uh…."

On the background, Haru was busy getting the ingredients.

"You'll help us, whether you like it or not. Besides, you were the one who brought it up in the first place"

Sometimes, he wondered if he really was a secret masochist like what his cousin, Hayato, once said to him. He couldn't help but agree. He slowly turned his head and the glare that Hibari gave him is worse than Bianchi on a bad day with a period.

"….Okay"

"Good"

"Hibari-kun! I got all of the ingredients ready!"

Hibari let Dino go and then turned to face Haru with a small smile. All Dino could do is face-fault.

'_As I've said before, he's the Tsundere-type'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You must be very excited that you'll see your daughter again, Alaude"

Alaude just glared at his friend and co-worker, G, while he was driving. They're on their way to his house.

"It's been a while since I saw her. She looks a lot like her mother, "Cozart gave a low whistle when he saw his goddaughter's photo."I bet you'll be having a hard time because she'll have lots and lots of suitors"

Alaude twitched and tried as hard as he could not punch his other friend, Cozart. Even though, what he said is true.

"Enough. Why is Giotto not coming again, Cozart?"

"Hn? Ah… said something about helping Daemon" Alaude twitched again "propose to his sister, Elena. Dunno"

"Hn"

"You still don't get along? It's been _years_, Alaude. Get over it."

"He ate my proposal ring. I can't forget something like that."

"It was an accident"

"No it's not"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, what do you guys think?"

Dino put a hand in his chin and looked at the cake critically, while Hibari sliced pieces of the cake for the three of them to taste.

"The colors are a little weird, but I think it looks nice, 'cept the color that is."

"As much as I hate to agree with the Bronco, the color could use a little work, but the taste is fine"

Hibari said as he took a bite, Dino did the same and nodded. Haru's face brightens and smiled.

'_T-too cute'_

Dino secretly smirked because he's well aware of what is on Hibari's mind right now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Tadaima"

Alaude was mildly surprised that his daughter didn't greet him first but the family butler, Ootori.

"Welcome Home Master Alaude, Mr. G and Mr. Simon"

"Where's she?"

"She's in the kitchen with her two friends; they are having a cooking lesson of sorts, Sir"

"Hn"

"Really? That's great!"

Cozart jumped at G's back, prompting the later to shout profanities at him.

"What the fuck!? Get off me!"

"Sorry G!"

Alaude rubbed his throbbing head, as he briskly walked towards his kitchen, leaving his friends with Ootori to deal with.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Suddenly they heard the door of the kitchen slammed open, our trio turned their heads towards the new comer. There was a moment of awkward silence, that is, until Dino opened his big mouth.

"Ah! Now I remember who he reminds me off!" he then finger pointed the new comer and then turned his head to one pissed off Hibari. "It's you Kyouya! He reminds me of you!"

Hibari face-palmed, while the Father-Daughter duo sweat-dropped;

"Ahou…."

Hibari muttered under his breath._ 'Way to go, Cavallone. You now officially made my life more difficult'_

"Pére! Okaeri!"

"Ah... Tadaima"

'_They had the same personality too'_

Dino thought to himself as he tried to apologize to the older man.

"I'm really sorry Sir. It was very rude of me"

"Hn"

'_He can apologize!?'_

Hibari face-fault due to the shock that Dino actually had the ability to apologize, since he had always thought of him as a pain in the ass, an impolite pain in the ass, but he was wrong.

"Haru, who are they?"

"They're my friends"

'_FRIENDS!?'_

Alaude mentally shrieked in his head. He then remembered the things that Cozart said in the car.

"_I bet you'll be having a hard time because she'll have lots and lots of suitors"_

"_Lots and lots of suitors….."_

"_Lots of suitors….."_

"_Suitors….."_

"_Suitors…."_

It kept on echoing in his head like it was just near his ears.

"Didn't I warn you before?"

Alaude looked blankly Cozart, the latter just grinned. Cozart then shifted his attention to his goddaughter.

"Well, well, Haru-chan you've grown! It's been a while! Do you still remember me?"

Haru titled her a head in confusion before finally recognizing the red haired man.

"Cozart jii-chan!"

"And do you remember me as well?"

"G jii-chan!"

"Kyouya…. I suddenly feel left out"

"Me too"


	20. Otomen - Omake (1)

"Ku fu fu fu fu… Hibari Kyouya… I'll destroy you….."

A boy with a pineapple hairstyle smirked as he threw a dart at the bull's eye, with a picture of a certain prefect.

"My hairstyle's not pineapple!"

Unfortunately for him, the author just ignored him.

"Hey!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rokudo Mukuro, the most charismatic and popular student of Kokuyo High, he's also the most influential student too.

Almost every student follows him, even the teachers. He was so charismatic that a lot of girls literally kiss the land he walked on, and some even stole his underwear in his locker room. Whenever he remembered he can't help but shiver in disgust.

"Do you really have to mention that part?"

"Who cares, it's my story"

Ehem! As I was narrating, he is the exact opposite of Hibari. Because unlike Hibari, he's worshipped like a God, while Hibari is feared like a demon. Need I say much?

Anyway, what do these two different individuals have in common? They're both secretly an Otomen. In Hibari's case, he's like the exemplary Yamato Nadeshiko (except when angry). While on Mukuro's case, he likes make-up. It's his deep, dark and well-kept secret that the only other person who knows is his childhood friend and secret love, Dokuro 'Chrome' Nagi. The two of them are also unable to say to their respective lady love their feelings, and they're both prefects in their school. Thus the rivalry between them had begun.

It all started one afternoon, Hibari was just having his usual patrol when he, by chance, meets Mukuro for the very first time.

Mukuro, on his part, was eating the chocolate-banana muffin that Nagi made for him while walking. On a whim, he just decided to go to Namimori, just for a walk.

Later on, he'll regret that idea, hell; he'll even curse that day. Hibari will do the same.

It was just a freak accident really. Hibari tripped because he took a misstep and then fell down on an unsuspecting person, who happens to Mukuro, on the ground. Mukuro on his part, wasn't exactly looking to where he was going, he was too busy daydreaming of Chrome as his wife.

When they both opened their eyes, to their great horror, their lips are….. Err….. It looked like they were kissing. Their first kiss was stolen by a guy. Man, that's embarrassing.

After that, the two of the two of them blamed the other and had a small truce to never tell anyone about it. Why would they even tell anyone that their first kiss was a guy anyway? But, a strong and ridiculous rivalry between the two of them begun, ever since then, they had been at each others' throats. In other words, they are literally trying to kill each other.

Up to this day.


	21. Neko-kun no namida

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR

**A/N:** This is inspired by the song Rockbell - IA. It's a vocaloid song made by HoneyWorks, you could just search it up on youtube.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up with the voices of his parents fighting. He sat up and sighed in exasperation, it's already an everyday occurrence so he's getting used to it now.

Taking one last look of the view from the bedroom window, he got up and got ready to go to school. He doesn't really want to go to school but he doesn't want to disappoint his Mama so he tried, swallowed his disinterest, and had gone to school. It's not like he needed the lessons from his school, he already knew those, he just doesn't really want to disappoint his Mama. But sometimes, he skipped school and just wander aimlessly, going to places randomly.

* * *

He's happy today, Mama gave him snacks and together, they took a nap. But after a while, he noticed the ragged and painful breathing of his Mama. He opened his eyes and tried to comfort her by softly shaking her with worry and dread enveloping him. He tried to call for help but no one seems to hear him. Tears started to fall from his eyes as the fear of losing his Mama had completely clouded his mind and heart. He then heard the frantic steps of his Papa entering the room. He looked up to him and saw the disdain and anger in his Papa's eyes. It's as if he is saying to Tsuna that he is not needed. It made Tsuna tremble with tears flowing freely in his eyes.

After the ordeal, his Mama has thankfully recovered; he decided to go some place else. Some place that's far away from here. As much as he'd love to stay, he had realized that he'll just be a burden to his beloved Mama and thus, with a breaking hard, he ran away from home.

* * *

He wandered aimlessly, as he doesn't know where he's going. People just walked past him. It didn't bother him a little, because he knows that no one would notice him anyway.

The rain suddenly poured down and he was forced to find a shelter. After the rain cleared, giving way for the orange afternoon to appear. He then started his journey again, but he didn't even dare to look back, because it'll just bring tears to his eyes again.

* * *

He shook his body and water was sprayed all over the place where he had stopped temporarily. He looked down at his feet and looked at his reflection at the small water puddle. There, looking back at him was a brown fluffy haired cat with tears lingering at his brown eyes. He shook his head to stop his tears and forced himself to walk forward.

Haru was just walking down the street when she noticed a cat walking slowly, as if injured. Taking pity of the cat, she walked up to it and crouched down and patted the cat at the head gently.

'_What's your name? I'm Tsuna. Do you have friends to play with? Can you be my friend?'_

Tsuna tilted his head a little as he tried to ask but all that come out of his mouth was _'Nya~! Nya~! Nya~!'_ He felt that the gentle stroke that the human does to his head is soothing, it's been a long time since he had felt the warmth of a loving hand.

"Do you have a family? No? Haru understands, well then... Haru'll let you walk side by side with Haru as we go home"

Haru hugged the cat gently in her arms, what she didn't know was that Tsuna's tears began to fall.

'_This worthless me that couldn't help anyone was being held lovingly by this human. Even though you might not understand me, I want to thank you, Haru-san. Thank you so much for giving me warmth.'_

Together, the two had walked home side by side.


	22. Otomen - part 7

**A/N:** I'm still alive! yay! TT); Here's the 7th installment of Otomen.. damn, it took me ages but here it is. I've also put snippets of Byakuran and Fuyumi's past, a little peak of what their relationship was before they separated. Of course, Giotto and Daemon finally made an appearance here.. =D until next time!

* * *

G finally noticed that they have an audience and then looked over the two teens, who, are looking a little out of place and lost. He whistled in low-key. Alaude glared at him, he just ignored it and let go of his god-daughter. He turned his attention to the two and mentally laughed at the reactions he got.

The blonde wimpy-looking kid (as G called Dino) was gawking at him with wide eyes as if he'd bite his head off any minute and the Alaude kid look-alike-except-the-hair-color (Again, it was G's. He's not very creative at making names) was glaring holes at him when he was just hugging Haru.

'_The blonde kid looks harmless enough, but it's the Alaude look-alike that's trouble. Well, not for me' _he took a glance to Alaude, who was now glaring at Cozart but the latter was just laughing it all off. _'*snicker* Good luck, Alaude. *mentally snickers some more* It's sometimes a good thing that I'm single.'_

"Who are you?"

Alaude asked – more like demanded - Dino and Hibari as he coldly glared at them. Dino mentally sweat-dropped at the gesture while Hibari glared back, Alaude twitched in irritation at what Hibari did.

"Bongiourno, I'm Dino Cavallone and this," Dino gestured at Hibari, who just gave him a cold glare, making him mentally sweat-drop. "Is my friend, Hibari Kyouya, we're Haru-chan's classmates. It's nice to meet you Miura-san"

Dino said as he and Hibari bowed, well, he forced Hibari. Alaude visibly twitched when he heard Dino call his daughter casually. Dino saw that and mentally stored it down his (idiotic) brain for future references.

"Hn, I see."

**Meanwhile, in another part of Japan…..**

Kikyo noticed that his friend is frowning, as far as he knows, Byakuran never frowns. There are only three instances that he saw him like that, one is the time that he was nervous about proposing to his ex-wife, two is when his son was born (Byakuran almost lost his wife and son during that time) and lastly, when his ex-wife confronted him for a divorce.

"Byakuran, are you alright?"

Byakuran blinked at him before answering.

"Uh, yeah… I just had this weird feeling… I don't know… it's like Kyouya's in trouble or something. I just hope he's alright."

"Ah…."

**On another place, a completely unrelated scenario from before…**

"Giotto, are you sure this'll work?"

Giotto gave the younger man a thumb up, making the latter look at him in wary.

"Don't worry Daemon, everything will be perfect. Just do your part okay?"

"If you say so…"

**And in another place, far, far away (Actually it's in America)**

Hibari Fuyumi, the demon ex-wife of Byakuran (the nickname given to her by Kikyo & Shouichi, although she doesn't know that) and Hibari Kyouya's mother, the one person that really scares him, is now currently at a local café, drinking her coffee.

In front of her, there's a young couple (a blonde-haired, military bandana-wearing guy and a blue-haired girl) on a date. She can tell that the two loves each other deeply, the young man was being tutored by his girlfriend about something, but he's not paying attention. The girl, noticing that her boyfriend's not listening, glared at him and said something that just made the latter laugh. The girl blushed furiously when the young man whispered something in her ear. Fuyumi couldn't help but smile wistfully at the two. Somehow, the couple reminds him of her younger days with his ex-husband. As soon as she realized her train of thought, she immediately shook her head in denial.

"What's wrong with me today?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Byakuran, you have to focus! The exams are next week, do you want to fail!?"_

_An eighteen-year old Fuyumi nearly shouted at her boyfriend who just chuckled at her. He then pinched her nose slightly, somehow calming her down a little._

"_I'll be more serious if you give me a reward if I pass."_

"_Huh? *sigh* Fine. I'll get whatever you want as long as I can do it when you passed every single subject in the exams"_

"_Okay! I can do that!"_

_So eighteen-year old Byakuran turned serious and studied hard. Seeing the guy she likes working hard, Fuyumi's heart swelled with love and pride for him._

_A week after the exam, when the results finally came out, she was surprised to find out that her boyfriend managed to defeat the reigning number one, Irie Shouichi, one of their good friends._

"_So, can I have my reward now?"_

_She gaped at him, still couldn't believe that he managed to be the number one in the whole school._

"_H-how?"_

"_I'm very motivated that's why, so… my reward?"_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

_Byakuran smiled a genuine smile at her, seeing that expression made Fuyumi then realized how much she loves him and would want to be with him for the rest of their lives._

"_Just… this"_

_And he kissed her on her lips, pouring all the feelings he has for her._

_**Flashback ends**_

Fuyumi wiped the tears lingering in her eyes and then stood up, and then walked away, leaving a couple of bucks to pay what she owes.

**Back to our main characters…..**

"Why are you two here?"

"Uh…."

Dino scratched his head while laughing nervously, Hibari remained quiet while Haru face-palmed.


End file.
